Tarde
by Ayla Black Mellark
Summary: UA / Una tormentosa amistad con más bajos que altos. Una discusión causada por un malentendido. La Muerte elige una nueva víctima... Sus caminos se separan, forzados por el odio de los vivos y la carga que dejan los muertos. ¿Será tarde para seguir al corazón?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter & Co. pertenecen a JK Rowling. ****Yo juego con los personajes y el resultado es... esto.**

**Por ahí hay gente que NO quiere ver que Harry y Ginny terminen liados. Para que se den el gusto**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I<strong>

Harold "Harry" James Potter era, probablemente, uno de los Slytherins más raros en toda la historia de Hogwarts. Razones había de sobra, pero su título interno de "Príncipe de Slytherin" hacía que ninguna serpiente lo dijera. Era de las otras casas de donde salían esos comentarios. Ahora, los motivos.

Era un mestizo, sí, pero uno orgulloso de ello. No tenía problemas en reconocer que su padre era un Slytherin de sangre pura ni que su madre era una Ravenclaw hija de muggles. Es más, él mismo se había encargado de proclamarlo a los cuatro vientos al momento de sentarse por primera vez en la mesa de las serpientes (como había prometido a su madre que haría teniendo apenas cuatro años, según decía la misma Lily) y se aseguraba de repetirlo al menos cuatro veces al año: el día del cumpleaños de los tres últimos Potter (de nombre, no sangre) y el aniversario de sus padres, aunque más de una vez lo soltaba sin querer.

También, y como prácticamente cada mago o bruja que alguna vez hubiera estado orgulloso de portar los colores verde y plata en el aburrido uniforme negro del colegio escocés, despreciaba profundamente a los muggles salvo contadísimas excepciones… que resultaban ser sus abuelos maternos. A los muggles que más odiaba en el mundo era a su tía Petunia Dursley, su esposo Vernon y el cerdo de su primo Dudley, el resto de la familia Evans.

Un añadido a su lista eran los hijos de muggles ("vergüenza de la estirpe mágica") menos su madre (una de las mejores estudiantes de su generación) y su mejor amiga (ídem). Otro punto eran los… "adivinos" (nótese el sarcasmo), el total de criaturas y seres mágicos inferiores, squibs (simplemente asquerosos) y, por supuesto, todo aquel que osara denominarse mago/bruja sin ser capaz de sostener correctamente la escoba o preparar pociones y realizar hechizos básicos (por ejemplo, Crabbe y Goyle, dos gorilas sin cerebro que lo seguían como cachorros sin hogar… aunque debía reconocer que ambos eran buenos bateadores y tenían su utilidad cuando necesitaba verse más aterrador que de costumbre).

Cambiando de tema, el chico resultaba increíblemente arrogante y seguro de sí mismo. Esto podía justificarse con su crianza (junto a James Potter, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, de quienes había aprendido a serlo), sus casi perfectas calificaciones, su pericia como jugador de quidditch ("el mejor buscador que la noble casa de Salazar ha tenido en décadas", en palabras textuales de cada Slytherin que conocía su juego, y opinión parecida tenían los miembros de las otras casas), su astucia, sus posesiones e influencias (la familia Potter era una de las más ricas y poderosas del mundo, quitando la "mancha" que resultaba para su estatus sanguíneo el matrimonio de James Potter con una hija de muggles, aunque el enlace de ésta con un miembro de la aristocracia mágica había anulado su estatus de inmediato gracias a un viejísimo hechizo del linaje) y el hecho de tener a cada fémina de Hogwarts (y a varios chicos también) babeando por su persona.

Harry, siguiendo una larga tradición familiar, había sido educado como todo un príncipe en la mansión principal de su linaje, por lo que era bien consciente de lo que su estatus significaba. Frecuentemente utilizaba ese poder, la mayoría del tiempo con buenas intenciones, pero también había cometido "malas acciones" en pos de vengar el honor de la casa Potter y la comunidad Slytherin. Claro que éstos alababan su actuar, eran quienes no pertenecían a ninguno de estos grupos los que lo criticaban.

Por cierto, también pasaba del 90% de Hufflepuff, el 70% de Ravenclaw y el 99% de Gryffindor. Las excepciones en tejones y águilas resultaban llevarse ligeramente bien con él, y LA excepción de los leones era su mejor amiga: la hija de muggles Hermione Granger, con quien compartía el puesto de alumno-más-inteligente-del-castillo.

Oh, y su mejor amigo era el Slytherin sangre pura Draco Malfoy, ahijado del también serpiente Severus Snape (profesor de Pociones de Hogwarts, co-jefe de la casa verde y plata y mejor amigo de Lily Potter) y sobrino segundo de Sirius Black (Slytherin, profesor de DCAO, co-jefe de casa, primo y mejor amigo de James Potter y padrino de Harry).

Los tres (Draco, Harry y Hermione) se conocían desde antes del colegio. Rubio y moreno desde el vientre materno, literalmente, debido a la más que bizarra amistad entre Narcissa y Lily y el parentesco no tan lejano entre ambos. Moreno y castaña desde los 5 años, cuando ella llegó con sus padres a Godric's Hollow (el pueblo a cuyas afueras se encontraba Potter Manor), gracias a su vecindad y a la amistad que desarrollaron Lily y Jean. Rubio y castaña desde los 10 años, cuando ella ya era íntima del tercero y conocía su propio poder mágico, un día que coincidieron en la mansión Potter. Claro que, al principio, Harry y Hermione no soportaban juntos medio minuto sin empezar una pelea. Y lo de la chica y Draco fue… odio a primera vista. Pero eso es otra historia.

Por supuesto, los herederos Potter y Malfoy lo tenían casi todo en común. Lo principal era que preferían hacer como que Ronald Weasley y Neville Longbottom, los mejores amigos de Hermione en Gryffindor y cabecillas de casa como ellos, no existían. Y ambos leones también solían preferir ignorar a ambas serpientes. Todo por su amiga en común.

Y, sin embargo, no podían evitar atacarse mutuamente… cada diez minutos si compartían clase, o apenas se veían al toparse en los pasillos y en el comedor. Pero hacían el intento. O al menos Harry lo hacía.

El día que comienza esta historia fue un viernes común y corriente. Quedaban pocos días para partir a las vacaciones de Pascua y los alumnos de sexto rogaban por éstas. Aunque no tanto como los de quinto y séptimo… pero ellos, perdón la descortesía, no nos importan en lo absoluto.

Draco y Harry habían tenido un día perfecto. Sobretodo porque ese día no les habían dado deberes y no se habían topado con los cabecillas de Gryffindor. Al menos, no con ambos… ni durante un lapso mayor a diez minutos.

– ¡Uf! – exclamó Draco, dejándose caer en su butaca preferida junto a la chimenea después de espantar al osado primer año que la ocupaba.

– ¿Cansado de dormir, Draco? – se burló Harry, ocupando con bastante más elegancia su propia butaca y quitándose la corbata del uniforme. El rubio puso los ojos en blanco y lo imitó, repitiendo la rutina establecida tácitamente desde primer año.

– ¡Cómo crees! – chasqueó la lengua – Creí que Weasley nunca se largaría a su sala común – el moreno alzó una ceja.

– Te liaste con su hermana – recordó, divertido. El otro sonrió complacido.

– Sí, bueno… – se encogió de hombros – Es una Ravenclaw y no está nada mal. Pero debo admitir que me encantó la reacción de la comadreja.

Esta vez fue Harry quien puso los ojos en blanco, aunque no negó ninguna de las afirmaciones de su amigo. Weasley era demasiado impulsivo para su propio bien. Y Ginny era una chica atractiva, inteligente, cazadora en quidditch y no se llevaba nada de bien con su mellizo, Ronald, por romper la tradición de ambos lados de la familia de ser seleccionados en la casa de los leones. El sueño de Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter… pero solo al primero le gustaba. Harry todavía no era "atrapado" por ninguna chica.

– Se me hace tarde – observó, incorporándose, media hora después. El reloj marcaba las cuatro y treinta –. Nos vemos, Drake. Deséame suerte – el rubio frunció el ceño.

– ¿Verás a Granger? – un cruce de esmeralda y plata bastó para que comprendiera la situación – Suerte, amigo… Ojala no la necesites.

– Harry asintió y se retiró, con la túnica ondeando tras él. Le había tomado tres años, uno menos que a Draco, dominar tan esencial técnica de las familias aristócratas.

Se dirigió directamente al haya junto al lago, donde solía reunirse con sus amigos. En especial con su mejor amiga. Ella, Hermione, ya lo esperaba. Estaba de pie, cruzada de brazos y envuelta en la capa que James Potter le había regalado por su cumpleaños (levantando recelo entre los leones debido a los broches plateados con relieves de pequeñas serpientes… y a quién se la había obsequiado). Parecía pensativa.

– Hey, Herms – saludó, abrazándola por la espalda y besando su mejilla. Se ubicó a su lado, con una sonrisa radiante – ¿Cómo estás hoy? ¿Terminaste con el libro que te dio mi madre?

La joven se mordió el labio. No contestó, encendiendo las alarmas del ojiverde. Se ubicó frente a ella y, tomando su rostro con ambas manos, la miró directo a los ojos.

– Hermione, ¿pasa algo?

Por alguna razón, eso hizo explotar a la Gryffindor. Se zafó de su amigo y avanzó un poco, dejándolo a su espalda. Miró un momento al lago, ignorando que Harry estaba tras ella con aspecto de no tener la menor idea de lo que pasaba.

– ¿Qué pretende Draco? ¿Molestar a Ron mediante Ginny? – inquirió de golpe, volteando tras unos minutos de ordenar sus pensamientos y siendo perfectamente consciente de que el Slytherin no reaccionaba nada de bien cuando se insultaba a alguien a quien apreciaba.

– No tengo la menor idea de lo que dices – respondió él, con sincera confusión en su rostro y en su voz. Ella frunció el ceño.

– Ron llegó ayer a la sala común hecho una furia – comenzó, evidentemente creyendo que el chico le estaba tomando el pelo –. Descubrió a Malfoy dándose el lote con Gin en un pasillo del cuarto piso.

– Oh, así que por eso quería partirle la mandíbula hoy – comentó, comprendiendo –. Creí que se habría enterado de que ellos estaban saliendo…

– No me vengas con que no sabías, Potter. Ese hurón te cuenta todas sus conquistas con detalles.

"Bien, suficiente" pensó Harry, molesto. Su rostro se ensombreció sin que él lo notara y adquirió el aire que tanto temor inspiraba a quienes tenían la desgracia de toparse con un Potter cabreado. Hermione retrocedió un paso involuntariamente al ver por primera vez esa expresión en su amigo.

– Pues sí, Draco me contó que iba a verse con Ginny ayer después de cenar – admitió, conteniéndose pero sin poder reprimir la frialdad en su voz que hizo estremecer a la hija de muggles –. No mencionó que Weasley los había visto. Aunque, probablemente, ni él se enteró.

– ¿Qué quiere con ella? – repitió, recobrando su estado anterior. Incluso avanzó la distancia retrocedida.

– Hermione, tranquilízate…

– ¡Estoy calmada! ¡Dime de una maldita vez qué demonios quiere ese mujeriego con mi amiga! – él apretó la mandíbula tratando de calmarse.

– Primero, estás tan alterada que podrías tener un problema de presión sanguínea. Segundo, cuida tu lenguaje – ella bufó, maldiciendo mentalmente la tan correcta educación Potter cuando nunca antes se había quejado –. Tercero, el que Draco haya salido con cinco chicas antes de fijarse en Ginny no implica que sea un mujeriego – porque, en ese caso, no había denominación posible para él mismo, y Merlín sabía que apenas había andado con la mitad de chicas que su padrino durante su época escolar –. Cuarto, también es mi amiga.

– ¡Ja! – masculló Hermione.

Harry entrecerró los ojos y pidió paciencia a todos sus ancestros, en especial al abuelo Charlus que tan calmado era en vida y se retorcería en su tumba si su nieto no lo era. En especial después de haber sido un cielo sus primeros cinco años de vida.

– Y quinto, si Draco estuviera jugando con ella, cosa que él nunca haría por ir contra el Code d'Honneur de su familia, créeme que yo mismo le daría una paliza tal que no caminaría en semanas.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada aún desconfiada que oprimió, una vez más, el pecho del joven heredero Potter.

– ¿Por qué lo harías? Es tu amigo.

– Cierto – reconoció él, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza –, pero eso no influye. Aunque se tratase de mi propio hijo lo haría.

Claro, el estricto código de honor de los Potter. Años después de conocerse, siendo ya amigos, él le comentó que lo había comenzado a leer a los cuatro años y demorado dos y medio, que solo las familias más altas de la aristocracia mágica (léase: Potter, Black, Malfoy, Lupin, Snape…) poseían uno (todos bastantes parecidos y a la vez diferentes entre sí) y que, por supuesto, el Código era el primer libro que debía leer un niño de familia aristócrata.

La llevó a verlo cuando recibieron su carta de Hogwarts. Estaba expuesto en el centro de la biblioteca, sobre un ambón de oro y diamantes, con el escudo familiar grabado en relieve. El libro en sí era bastante imponente, de un tamaño unas cuatro veces mayor que un manifiesto completo de medicina (mágica y muggle), con las tapas de fino cuero de dragón y el escudo y lema del linaje trazados con pulcritud bajo el título del libro, todo en oro. La protección de innumerables escudos impedía que cualquiera que no tuviera sangre Potter corriendo por sus venas lo tocara o manipulara de modo alguno, pero no que lo observara… y eso fue lo que Harry hizo. Enseñárselo a su curiosa amiga hija de muggles (con el consentimiento de su padre, por supuesto).

Hermione ya se imaginaba a su amigo, con solo cuatro años de edad, leyendo ese mamotreto de 3000 páginas, letra diminuta… escrito en latín antiguo. Sí, por si fuera poco, los Potter tenían un algo con el latín que los hacía tenerlo como lengua principal, por lo que la aprendían antes que el inglés.

En realidad, los orígenes mágicos de los Potter se remontaban a la época del Imperio Romano. Ella misma lo había verificado mediante el tapiz familiar colgado en un amplio salón de Potter Manor. De ahí el lema de la familia "Puritate in Gladio, Nobilitate in Corde" (según Harry, significaba "En la pureza de la espada, en la nobleza del corazón") y el título del libro, "Codex Honorem".

La chica volvió a la realidad después de varios minutos perdida en sus pensamientos. El chico, frente a ella, se había apoyado contra el tronco y la miraba preocupado. La Gryffindor sonrió con suavidad.

– Lo lamento, Harry – se limitó a decir.

Se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Él correspondió de inmediato, enterrando el rostro en el cabello castaño de su amiga.

– Siento haber dudado de ti – murmuró ella –. Sé que no le permitirías a Draco jugar con una chica… que él no se lo permitiría. Me dejé llevar. Perdóname.

– No te preocupes, Mione – musitó él –. Te entiendo.

Y, como siempre desde que eran casi hermanos, Hermione Jean Granger se sintió cómoda ahí, entre los brazos de su siempre presente mejor amigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Editado al 0808/12**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter & Co. pertenecen a JK Rowling. ****Yo juego con los personajes y el resultado es... esto. Creo que no está tan mal.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II<strong>

No estaba siendo un buen día. Para nada. Llovía, un estúpido de primer año Hufflepuff había ensuciado su uniforme de quidditch, McGonagall lo había regañado por insultar al mocoso en cuestión (que le había tirado chocolate caliente encima, pero eso no le importaba a la fósil), los jefes de Slytherin habían salido pitando del colegio después de recibir una lechuza y tenía partido ese día.

Por si fuera poco, le dolía la cabeza y el bullicio del Gran Comedor no ayudaba en lo absoluto a su estado anímico.

– Tranquilo, hermano. Todo saldrá bien – afirmó Draco, sentado frente a su primo y mordiendo una tostada. Harry gruñó.

– Estoy segura de que aplastarán a Gryffindor – intentó animarlo Ginny, junto a su novio –. Ya no tienen a los gemelos ni a dos de sus cazadoras, mi hermano es un inútil en los aros, Longbottom es incapaz de distinguir la quaffle de la bludger y el resto del equipo apesta. No tienen opción frente a ustedes.

– Ya lo sé, es solo que… no estoy de humor – gruñó, revolviéndose el cabello azabache.

Los otros guardaron silencio, comprendiendo lo que el capitán de Slytherin necesitaba. No hacía falta ser un genio para reconocer las inequívocas señales de cabreo en Harold James Potter.

Media hora más tarde, el equipo de quidditch de túnicas verdes salía al campo de juego montado en sus Nimbus 2001 y Saetas de Fuego en medio de la ovación de serpientes y águilas y los abucheos de tejones y leones.

Ronald Weasley intentó quebrarle los huesos de la mano al capitán rival, recibiendo el mismo gesto a cambio. Ambos jóvenes se fulminaron con la mirada antes de volar a sus posiciones.

Madam Hooch lanzó la quaffle al aire y el clásico de Hogwarts dio inicio. Draco aferró con firmeza la pelota bajo su brazo izquierdo y salió disparado hacia los aros. Crabbe se deshizo de dos cazadores con una sola bludger bien lanzada y Goyle hizo caer al otro cazador y al buscador mediante el mismo método. Cuatro fuera en dos bateos.

El rubio cazador de las serpientes amagó un pase a Nott, entregó al joven tercer año Lestrange (el jugador de menor edad del equipo, y el único que no estaba en sexto) y éste anotó el primer tanto. 10 puntos favor de los seguidores de Salazar.

Mientras los reptiles masacraban a los felinos, manteniendo al buscador Thomas ocupado (el chico ya estaba bastante aturdido con tantas bludgers impactadas en él), su capitán se daba el lujo de contemplar el fruto de tanto entrenamiento levitando a unos metros sobre los aros de su equipo. Al mismo tiempo, y haciendo gala de su agudeza, tenía un ojo puesto sobre su rival y escaneaba el campo en busca de la snitch.

Minuto 45. La victoria de Slytherin se avecinaba, con un terrorífico marcador de 230 a 50. Leones y tejones callaban mortalmente, mientras águilas y serpientes enronquecían de tanto ovacionar. Y de la snitch ni luces.

Minuto 50. Un mago parado en el borde del campo hacía señas a Madam Hooch pidiendo un tiempo fuera. La bruja lo concedió e hizo a Harry bajar de su escoba. Tensos minutos pasaron mientras el joven hablaba con el mensajero de su familia.

Tras 10 minutos de tiempo fuera, el hombre se marchó y el juego se reanudó. Draco y Harry cruzaron miradas a varios metros de distancia, y aún así el rubio comprendió lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su primo.

Pasados 63 minutos desde que Hooch lanzara la quaffle al aire, Harry salió disparado a los aros de Gryffindor y agarró la snitch literalmente en las narices del buscador rival. El marcador, 450 a 70, prácticamente acababa con todas las posibilidades de la casa de los leones de llevarse la copa de Quidditch ese año (a pesar de ser apenas el primer partido de la temporada).

En medio de las felicitaciones de los hinchas de Slytherin a su equipo, empezaron los problemas. Ronald Weasley atravesó una enfebrecida marea de bufandas y banderines verdes y llegó al centro de la acción.

Potter era admirado por las chicas más guapas de serpientes y águilas mientras Ginny y Malfoy se besaban apasionadamente casi al lado. Lo vio todo rojo y de un empujón apartó al rubio petulante de su repelente melliza. Él se hubiera caído de no ser por un grupo de Ravenclaws que se adelantó justo a tiempo, y los gorilas de Crabbe y Goyle evitaron que ella lo hiciera.

– ¿Cuál es tu problema, Weasley? – lo encaró Potter, interponiéndose entre ambos para así impedir una nueva agresión a su mejor amigo.

– ¡Ustedes son el problema Potter! – exclamó, empujándolo con ambas manos. El moreno retrocedió un paso por el impacto y recobró de inmediato la compostura.

– Pues sí… – concedió, continuando con la más pura burla – Ganamos, comadreja. Le pateamos el trasero a tu patético equipo – todos a su alrededor rieron apreciativamente.

– ¡No me refiero a eso!

– Ilumíname – pidió con una burlona reverencia.

– ¡Hicieron trampas, Potter! ¡Como siempre!

Unos segundos de absoluto silencio, y luego todos estallaron en carcajadas salvo el capitán de Slytherin y los bateadores del equipo, quienes se habían ubicado a ambos lados de su jefe.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa burlona y lentamente comenzó a aplaudir. En el instante que abrió la boca, todos guardaron silencio.

– Me sorprendes, Weasley. No te creí capaz de olvidar el reglamento de quidditch por perder un insignificante partido.

– ¡Dean fue llevado a la enfermería e impidieron que tocáramos la quaffle!

– No es mi culpa que Thomas sea incapaz de esquivar la bludger, mucho menos que no tenga la resistencia necesaria para aguantar el deporte más violento del mundo mágico. Sobre lo otro… de eso se trata el quidditch. No esperarías que se lo pusiéramos fácil, ¿verdad?

Ron, que había enrojecido rápidamente de puro odio, apretó tanto la mandíbula que los más cercanos a él juraron oír un crujido.

– ¿Tu padre sabe que haces trampas, Potter? – soltó, con una sonrisa maliciosa que prometía problemas. El rostro del moreno se ensombreció.

– Lo que hago, Weasley, no sale de los límites que imponen los reglamentos a los que estoy sujeto – susurró fríamente –. Son mis enfrentamientos contigo los que me obligan a ignorar el reglamento de Hogwarts. En todo lo demás sigo las normas y lo sabes.

– ¡Mentira! – rugió el pelirrojo. Más de 5 años de rivalidad finalmente lo habían hecho explotar con toda la violencia acumulada – ¡No son más que un montón de tramposos y sucios magos oscuros, tú y toda tu maldita familia de serpientes! ¡Y el mundo es lo suficientemente idiota para tragarse su farsa!

– Oh, no debió decir eso – susurró Ginny, pálida, protegida como estaba detrás de Crabbe y Goyle.

La pelirroja Ravenclaw tenía sus buenas razones para decir eso. Su amistad con Harold Potter y Draco Malfoy le había quitado la idea que tenía sobre las familias sangre pura de Slytherin, permitiéndole comprender su concepción del honor de linaje que tan celosamente protegían y vengaban. Por ello, sabía que el inútil de su mellizo acababa de tirarse encima a toda la aristocracia mágica inglesa. Vale que solo había insultado a los Potter, pero la abuela de Harry era una Black-Crabbe, y el abuelo un Potter-Lestrange… todas las familias puras se relacionaban en algún punto de su genealogía y su hermano era un verdadero idiota por ignorar eso.

Efectivamente, Cygnus Lestrange (el cazador de tercer año) parecía completamente dispuesto a matar a golpes al capitán de Gryffindor. Era el familiar más directo de Harry y Draco… después de todo, James Potter era primo de Narcissa Malfoy y Bellatrix Lestrange.

Solo el esfuerzo conjunto de Pólux Crabbe y Marius Goyle (los hermanos menores de los bateadores) consiguió que el joven Cygnus se estuviera quieto mientras sus primos daban la paliza del siglo a la comadreja Weasley.

– ¡Potter, Malfoy!

Una horrorizada Minerva McGonagall se abrió paso entre el grupo de estudiantes reunidos en torno a la masacre. No se la podía llamar pelea por lo poco y nada que podía hacer un chico sin entrenamiento en combate cuerpo a cuerpo frente a dos maestros del tema, aún cuando tuvieran la misma edad (incluso menos).

Con un hechizo, la jefa de la casa Gryffindor separó a ambas serpientes del maltrecho león. Ronald se quedó acurrucado en el suelo, donde un puño de Potter lo había enviado segundos antes de la aparición de la subdirectora, como un bulto sangrante y sollozante en tanto Harold y Draco se alisaban y sacudían las túnicas despreocupadamente.

– ¿Qué es lo que han hecho ustedes dos? – inquirió la profesora, lívida, después de comprobar tanto el estado del muchacho como la indiferencia de los espectadores.

– L'honneur vengé (*) – musitó Draco.

– Decus ulti (*) – murmuró Harry al mismo tiempo, mientras se limpiaba la sangre del labio con el dorso de la mano.

Por más que McGonagall o el mismo Dumbledore insistieron en una confesión estando en el despacho del director (después de dejar a Ronald y curar las pocas heridas de ambos Slytherins), no lograron que otra respuesta saliera de sus labios.

Y, como ninguno de ellos hablaba latín o francés, la única frase que dijeron en horas podía ser una declaración de fidelidad al Dark Lord Gellert Grindelwald que ellos ni por enterados.

Lo único que pudieron hacer para enmendar la situación, y dado que los jefes de casa de los agresores no estaban en el castillo, fue retener 150 esmeraldas del reloj de puntos por cada uno de ellos (es decir, quitarlos hasta nuevo aviso) y ponerlos a impartir las clases y tutorías de Pociones y DCAO en paralelo con su propio aprendizaje, ambas medidas en tanto los profesores Snape y Black no volviesen a poner orden.

Al día siguiente de la doble masacre partido-golpiza, ninguno de ellos se sintió con ánimos de subir a desayunar. Incluso, estuvieron todo el día sentados en sus butacas frente al fuego de la sala común, cumpliendo con sus papeles de Príncipes de Slytherin.

Ocasionalmente, se les unía su primo Cygnus Lestrange, a todas luces el Príncipe en cuanto ambos se fueran.

Poco antes de la cena, el chico de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos grises se encontraba de pie entre las butacas de sus primos, un poco por detrás, informándoles de la situación fuera de las mazmorras de Slytherin.

– Weasley no ha dicho palabra – respondió en cuanto le preguntaron por el masacrado –. Mis fuentes dicen que Madam Pomfrey lo tiene con alimentación intravenosa, la hinchazón del labio no le deja abrir la boca y como usaron ese hechizo antes de comenzar a golpearlo, solo pudo corregir las heridas del partido.

– ¿Las casas, Cygnus? – pidió Harry.

– Los Ravenclaw se mantienen al margen – comenzó –. Ginny dice que es porque el problema fue entre un Gryffindor y dos Slytherins, así que prefieren que ustedes mismos solucionen las cosas. Y entre que nadie se acerca a los Slytherins y hay lealtad hacia ustedes, estoy razonablemente seguro de que nada saldrá de aquí.

– ¿Los amigos de la comadreja? ¿Se han pronunciado? – inquirió esta vez Draco, sin apartar la vista del fuego.

– Longbottom está siendo razonable al respecto, no ha dicho palabra. Thomas estaba en la enfermería y Pomfrey tiene restringidas las visitas, así que es poco probable que sepa lo que ocurrió… ya saben, Weasley no puede hablar. Finnigan lleva una semana en San Mungo por el incidente en Pociones, Granger no ha salido de su cuarto en todo el día, Brown jura que los matará apenas los vea y Patil no deja de maldecir a su hermana por no contarle nada, así que creo que no saben lo que ocurrió.

– Básicamente, solo en Slytherin, en Ravenclaw y ese inútil de Weasley sabemos lo que pasó – musitó Harry, frotándose detrás del cuello.

– Bueno, sí – aceptó el tercer año –. Eso lo resume. Supongo que no subirán al comedor – cambió el tema, sabiendo que el anterior ya estaba cerrado de momento.

– Cena con nosotros, Cygnus – ofreció Draco.

El castaño aceptó la oferta con una ligera inclinación de cabeza. Hicieron una seña a sus respectivos perros falderos (los hermanos Crabbe, de tercer y sexto curso, y los hermanos Goyle, ídem) y los cuatro se marcharon al Gran Salón después de sendas semi reverencias.

Diez minutos más tarde, el único sonido en la sala común era el de los tres jóvenes Black comiendo y bebiendo.

– ¿Todo bien en tu casa? – preguntó Harry en un murmullo.

Era en ocasiones como esa, cuando estaban los tres solos, cuando comentaban todos los problemas que tenían en casa. Por ejemplo, las frecuentes peleas entre Lucius y Narcissa, el desprecio entre Rodolphus y Bellatrix y los problemas de comunicación entre James y Lily.

En el caso de los Malfoy, lo más común era que Lucius terminara durmiendo en el sofá o que Narcissa se fuera a casa de algún familiar. Los Lestrange terminaban a hechizos, y el resultado era que él durmiera en el sofá o se fuera a casa de su hermano o que ella se largara a casa de los Potter.

Y los líos en esta última eran causados por las diferencias entre la educación de cada uno, el profundo odio de James a los Dursley y su negativa a visitarlos más a menudo, la influencia de las tendencias puristas que éste causaba en su hijo… vamos, todo era por cuestiones ideológicas. Pero, afortunadamente, siempre se arreglaban diez minutos después de cerrar la discusión con una maldición en latín o una expresión muggle.

– Recibí una carta de madre esta mañana – comenzó Cygnus, abatido –. Me informó que la próxima vez que padre le toque un cabello o se atreva a llevarle la contraria, lo matará amparándose en no sé qué ley de la primera Junta Ministerial.

– Básicamente, a estas alturas tu padre ya debe estar criando malvas – suspiró Draco. El menor asintió –. Lo lamento.

– No te preocupes, Drake – se encogió de hombros –. Él se lo buscó y, después de todo, nunca fue un buen padre.

Ambos sextos años posaron una mano sobre el hombro de su primo sabiendo que, a pesar de sus palabras, sí sufriría al recibir la carta sellada con cera negra y portada por un cuervo negro, como era tradición entre las familias antiguas al informar de la muerte de un pariente.

– ¿Tus padres, Draco? – preguntó Harry, cambiando de tema para distraer al joven Cygnus. El rubio hizo una mueca.

– Llevan unos días están durmiendo en puntas opuestas de casa – suspiró y se frotó tras el cuello –. Si en el mundo mágico fuera posible el divorcio, créanme que ya lo habrían hecho hace varios años.

Los tres volvieron a guardar silencio. Quién hubiera imaginado que los tres alumnos más importantes de Slytherin se derrumbaban en ese momento, agobiados por los problemas en sus respectivas mansiones… porque hogar tenían uno solo, y ése era Hogwarts.

Algunos minutos después, mientras daban cuenta de sendas tartas de melaza, escucharon unos firmes golpes contra el muro que escondía la puerta de la sala común.

Sin decir palabra, Cygnus se incorporó y fue a abrir, atravesando toda la sala común. Draco y Harry dejaron sus postres en la mesilla y se reclinaron contra el sofá al que se habían mudado para cenar con su primo pequeño.

Luego de un rato, el castaño se inclinó hasta ponerse a la altura del oído derecho del moreno.

– Hermione Granger está en la puerta, Harold. Quiere hablar contigo – murmuró audiblemente, dejando la familiaridad de lado para adoptar su papel de subordinado.

El heredero Potter se incorporó con un suspiro cansino, preparándose para una nueva discusión con su mejor amiga. Cygnus ocupó su lugar y se giró en el sofá para fijar sus ojos grises en la espalda del chico.

– Lestrange, disimulo – musitó Draco, tirando al menor para que se sentara correctamente.

– Harry me preocupa, Drake – respondió, olvidando el protocolo anterior –. Granger puede ser muy desagradable.

– Lo sé, pero es un cabeza dura y no atenderá a razones. Él mismo se dará cuenta cuando llegue el momento.

En tanto los ojigrises hablaban sobre el mestizo, él cerró la puerta de la sala común tras su espalda y siguió a la castaña hacia un salón siempre vacío de las mazmorras, incluso llegando a bajar un nivel.

Nada más entrar, él se apoyó contra la pared con las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica mientras veía a la chica dar vueltas como leona encerrada (perdonando la ironía) y mascullar maldiciones por lo bajo.

– ¿Qué pasó en el campo de quidditch ayer, Harold? – preguntó al final. Él se supo en problemas. Ella nunca, _nunca_, lo llamaba por su nombre completo. La última vez tendría que haber sido unos buenos diez años atrás.

– Ronald empujó a Draco, nos acusó de tramposos e insultó a mi familia – resumió.

Ella lo miró frunciendo el ceño, y él contuvo un suspiro sabiendo lo que le aguardaba. Más reproches por Merlín sabrá la razón, discursos sobre la importancia de mantenerse en papel, reclamos por ser descortés con sus amigos… En efecto, ella no le decepcionó. Parecía como si él no hubiera dicho nada sobre los sucesos post-partido.

– Hermione, repito que Ronald nos provocó. Insultó a mi familia y el Codex exige venganza. Draco es mi primo por parte Black, lo que extendía la ofensa hacia los suyos, y reaccionó. Cygnus se hubiera metido si Crabbe y Goyle no le hubieran contenido – dijo, agotado, cuando ella paró para tomar un respiro.

– ¡Ron no es capaz de hacer algo así! – exclamó ella, enrojeciendo de ira – ¡Deja de buscar excusas para tu comportamiento, Harold! ¡No tienes razón alguna para tratarlo mal!

– ¿Acaso has visto cómo trata él a los míos? – cortó más molesto – Me dice fanático purista, obviando el hecho de que mi madre y mi mejor amiga son hijas de muggles. Me dice tramposo, cuando el honor de los Potter no me permite salirme de ningún reglamento al que me encuentre sujeto salvo que implique ofensas al Codex. Insulta a mi familia, sabiendo lo mucho que me importa. ¡Insulta a mi padre, sabiendo que él es uno de los hombres más nobles de Inglaterra!

– ¡A mí no me gritas, Potter! – bramó ella – ¡¿Se puede saber qué pasa por tu cabeza?!

Y ahí se quedaron ambos, con sus rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia, respirando agitadamente y con el rostro ligeramente sonrojado. Poco a poco, él se calmó y recorrió con la vista las facciones de su mejor amiga.

No la reconoció. No reconoció a la dulce niña que conoció teniendo cinco años en aquella bruja casi mayor de edad, orgullosa y terca como ella sola. No reconoció a la niña con la que se prometió amistad incondicional teniendo siete años. No reconoció a la niña que fue corriendo a mostrarle su carta de Hogwarts incluso antes de mostrársela a sus padres, emocionada porque continuarían juntos a pesar de todo. No reconoció a la chica que lo defendió ante los Gryffindors, ante su propia casa, cuando él ingresó al equipo de quidditch en primer año para jugar el último partido después de que el buscador sufriera un accidente en los entrenamientos. Pero sobretodo, no reconoció a la joven de la que se había enamorado con toda la fuerza de su corazón.

Aquella no podía ser su Hermione. No podía serlo.

– Es verdad – murmuró, sobresaltándola –. No sé en qué pienso cuando te defiendo ante mis propios compañeros y evito que te llamen sangresucia o sabelotodo, sabiendo perfectamente que lo eres.

– Harry… – musitó ella, retrocediendo un paso.

Sentía unas extrañas ganas de llorar al ver el rostro de su mejor amigo tan frío hacia ella, cuando nunca antes (ni siquiera cuando no se aguantaban) había sido capaz de mirarla mal. Algo se rompió dentro de ella al comprender las palabras del ojiverde… había sido él todo el tiempo. Él había exigido a los Slytherins que la ignoraran en lugar de molestarla, como era usual con otros como ella. Él había sido el responsable de que no recibiera los insultos correspondientes a su nacimiento, a su personalidad…

– No sé qué pasa por mi mente para defenderte ante mis amigos, sabiendo que tienen razón. No sé qué ocurre conmigo para evitar que mis compañeros reaccionen como deberían ante las provocaciones de Weasley y su banda de inútiles. No sé qué me lleva a reprimir las ansias de venganza que clama mi sangre ante sus insultos.

Ante cada palabra, su tono de voz iba subiendo y su rostro se ensombrecía, haciendo que el temor y el dolor de Hermione creciera terriblemente. La pose del joven era la de todo sangrepura orgulloso de serlo, aunque él fuera un mestizo reconocido. Y la pose de la joven era la de aquella persona que comprendía demasiado tarde su error y las consecuencias que podría tener.

– Pero por sobretodo, Hermione, no logro entender lo que pasa por mi cabeza para soportar todos tus reproches injustos… para aguantar cada vez que descargas tu enojo conmigo, para callar cuando decides que yo, ¡siempre yo!, soy el culpable de todo lo que provoca Weasley con su actitud infantil y su envidia venenosa.

– Harry… por favor…

– No, Granger – cortó, y una nueva puñalada se asestó en el pecho de la castaña al escucharlo llamarla así por primera vez en ocho años –. Ya no más. Basta del amable mestizo de Slytherin, basta de la tolerancia hacia los ofensores a mi linaje, basta de esto… basta de ti.

– ¡No, Harry! ¡Por favor, no! – suplicó, llorando a mares. Las lágrimas y la desesperación le hicieron imaginarse, o quizás no, que un ramalazo de dolor atravesaba durante un segundo el rostro del chico.

– Ya no más, Hermione – murmuró, retrocediendo hacia la puerta –. Espero que seas muy feliz en tu mundo perfectamente Gryffindor. Los Slytherins no volverán a molestarte. No interferiré en tu vida. No me busques. Ya no más. Cuídate Mi…Granger – se corrigió.

Agitando la cabeza, devolvió las manos a los bolsillos de la túnica (sin ser en absoluto consciente del momento en que las había sacado), hundió los hombros e inclinó la cabeza. Su postura de orgulloso heredero sangrelimpia había desaparecido para dar paso a la de un hombre que lo había perdido todo a temprana edad.

Pero Hermione no se dio cuenta del dolor de su amigo de la infancia, perdida como estaba en el suyo propio. Se había dejado deslizar por el muro hasta el suelo apenas él le dio la espalda, flexionando las piernas y enterrando el rostro en sus manos. Soltó un sollozo. Lo había perdido, y quizás para siempre. Había perdido a su mejor amigo. A su hermano.

A varios metros de distancia, ajeno al sufrimiento de la joven castaña, Harold Potter se deslizó por el muro de piedra de un aula en desuso hacía décadas, sin importarle el llenar de suciedad su fina túnica de seda de acromántula hindú. Enterró el rostro en sus manos y soltó un sollozo. La había dejado ir. La había perdido, y quizás para siempre. A su mejor amiga. A la chica que amaba.

¿Cómo podía ser aquella la decisión correcta, si le partía en mil pedazos el corazón?

* * *

><p><strong>(*) Agradeciendo al traductor de google. En teoría, ambas frases quieren decir lo mismo: "Honor vengado"<strong>

**Bien, definitivamente me pasé. Es la primera vez que me invento una escena símil de ruptura aunque sea simplemente entre dos amigos. _Creo_ que no me salió tan mal.**

**Ayla**

**Editado al 08/08/12**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a JK. ****La historia es mía. Como si necesitara decirlo...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III<strong>

Hermione Granger sintió su corazón doler cuando Harry Potter esquivó su mirada en clase de CCM al día siguiente de su última discusión. Agachó la mirada intentando contener las lágrimas y aferró la correa de su mochila mientras seguía al profesor, Rubeus Hagrid, hacia el Bosque Prohibido.

A su lado, Ginny Weasley alzó una ceja pasando su mirada entre su mejor amiga y el primo de su novio.

– ¿Qué ocurrió ayer, Mione? – preguntó en voz baja. La castaña suspiró.

– Discutimos y, como supongo habrás notado, me mandó al demonio.

– ¿Harold James Potter te mandó al demonio? – inquirió sorprendida. Hermione le lanzó una mirada de reproche.

– Sí, Gin. Lo hizo – para su sorpresa, la pelirroja sonrió tristemente.

– Creí que nunca lo haría.

La castaña preguntó con la mirada, y decidieron tácitamente retrasarse un poco para charlar tranquilamente sin los oídos indiscretos de los otros seis alumnos que tomaban el EXTASIS de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

– Todos esperábamos por el momento en que se hartara, Hermione – comenzó, dudosa.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – susurró, tomándola del brazo. Ambas se detuvieron y nadie pareció notar que se quedaban atrás. La otra se mordió el labio, como reprendiéndose por abrir la boca – ¡Ginny! – la aludida suspiró y miró hacia otro lado.

– Has sido muy injusta con él, ¿sabes? Eres la segunda persona que más lo conoce en Hogwarts, detrás de Draco y delante de Cygnus, y sin embargo eres la que menos lo aparenta.

– No te entiendo.

– Harry… Harry es un chico tranquilo, modesto, alegre, leal, detesta los problemas, siempre sigue las reglas…

– Eso ya lo sé – cortó molesta –. Al punto, ¿quieres?

– Hermione, él nunca iniciaría una pelea con nadie por mucho que lo deteste. Aún si no fuera contra el Codex. Y menos si son amigos tuyos… te quiere demasiado como para eso. No tienes idea de cuánto odia al idiota de mi hermano, pero se guarda todo eso para sí mismo…

– Ginny… sigo sin entenderte.

– Lo que le reclamas no tiene fundamento. A quien deberías enfrentar es a Ronald, él comienza las peleas, él vive insultando, él… él hace todo lo que le cargas a Harry – miró al frente y sonrió tristemente viendo al chico molestar a Draco –. Siempre te ha escuchado… siempre ha estado ahí para ti sin pedir nada a cambio, sin importarle lo que hayas hecho… sin importarle lo injusta que seas con él.

– ¡Hey, Gin! – exclamó el moreno, cortando la discusión, desde el otro lado del claro – ¿Te apuntas?

La pelirroja le dirigió una sonrisa de disculpa a su mejor amiga y se encaminó hacia el chico, que sonreía falsamente, respondiendo de ese modo a la tan particular manera de pedirle que fuera su pareja en el proyecto de ese día para la clase. Usualmente, Harry y Hermione trabajaban juntos y Ginny se juntaba con Luna Lovegood, su otra mejor amiga, quien para ese día decidió ponerse del lado de la castaña de Gryffindor.

– Quisieras ser tú la que está ahí, ¿no? – habló la rubia, mirando hacia el punto donde la otra chica se trepaba a la espalda del Slytherin para intentar recuperar su varita.

– Siempre había sido yo – murmuró ella –. ¿Qué he hecho, Luna? – la rubia, famosa por su excentricidad, se encogió de hombros.

– Debiste pensarlo antes.

No volvió a ver a su amigo en todo el día. Slytherin y Gryffindor no compartían más clases el lunes que CCM a primera hora, por lo que la castaña tuvo que esperar hasta el almuerzo.

Llegada la hora, no lo encontró en la mesa de las serpientes en el Gran Comedor. De hecho, tampoco estaban Cygnus Lestrange o Draco Malfoy, lo que hacía suponer que los tres chicos Black habían decidido comer juntos en las cocinas o en su sala común. Así que se vio obligada a esperar hasta la hora de la cena para hablar con él e intentar arreglar las cosas.

Después de la hora del almuerzo, los Gryffindor compartían Transformaciones con Hufflepuff. Evidentemente, o la profesora McGonagall no se había enterado de que las vacaciones de Pascua comenzaban el miércoles o no le importaba, porque siguió con su clase como si nada.

Otro cuento fueron Hagrid a primera hora (dejándolos jugar con los unicornios), Flitwick después de la hora doble de CCM (enseñándoles un hechizo para hacer bailar el tintero, patas incluidas) y Vector después del doble de Transformaciones (con un pequeño juego del ahorcado utilizando runas en lugar del alfabeto común).

Finalmente, los alumnos de sexto pudieron dejarse caer en sus salas comunes. En la torre Ravenclaw, prefirieron jugar al snap explosivo antes que hacer los deberes que la muy estricta jefa de leones había mandado. En la torre Gryffindor, ídem. En el sótano de Hufflepuff, se dedicaron a jugar a los gobstones. Y en las mazmorras de Slytherin, las serpientes de primero a séptimo realizando sus deberes antes de ponerse a jugar.

Sí, con toda seguridad podíamos afirmar que no eran las águilas quienes se enfocaban enfermizamente en los estudios, sino las serpientes. En especial las de grandes familias sangre pura.

De algún modo tenían que recibir la aprobación de sus padres.

Faltaba poco para el toque de queda cuando la sala común verde y plata guardó silencio al sentirse dos tímidos golpes retumbar contra la puerta oculta. Todas las cabezas se giraron hacia el Príncipe rubio, quien no se molestó en desviar su mirada del fuego de la chimenea.

– Cygnus, ve – ordenó en un susurro perfectamente audible.

El castaño se levantó del sofá que ocupaba junto a su primo y se dirigió a paso firme hacia la puerta.

Hermione Granger se había escabullido de su grupo de amigos Gryffindor después de cenar y había dado un par de vueltas por las mazmorras antes de decidirse a caminar por el pasillo que daba a la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin. Ni digamos lo que le costó reunir el valor para tocar, sabiendo que la mayoría de esa casa la despreciaba por completo.

Afortunadamente, fue Cygnus Lestrange quien le abrió. Al menos, el chico la toleraba en beneficio de su primo y su tía Lily.

– Nus… ¿puedo hablar con Harry? – preguntó en voz baja. El chico le lanzó una mirada fría, como siempre hacía.

Salió de la sala, cerrando tras de sí, para hablar tan a solas como pudieran.

– Mi primo se ha marchado del colegio, Granger. Hoy, después de la primera clase, el profesor Lupin vino por él.

– Pero… ¿por qué? – el tercer año la evaluó con la mirada y no le gustó lo que encontró. La ex mejor amiga de su primo favorito parecía muerta en vida, o algo peor, debido a su aspecto desolado y ausente. Decidió responderle con la verdad.

– El profesor Black lo mandó llamar. No sabemos la razón, pero creo que tiene algo que ver con el mensaje que Pettigrew le entregó el sábado. ¿Algo más?

Sí, el ser sincero no incluía amabilidad… por lo que se permitió ser algo borde. Después de todo, él era un Slytherin sangre pura y ella una Gryffindor hija de muggles, daba igual el que sus madres fueran amigas o que ella hubiera sido la mejor amiga del primo de él. El chico apenas si la soportaba por petición de Harry.

Cygnus tardó poco en despacharla. Ella se giró en dirección hacia las escaleras que llevaban al vestíbulo y él pronunció la contraseña de su propia sala común en un murmullo. La soportaba, pero no confiaba en ella. Mejor que no supiera cómo entrar.

El martes pasó sin pena ni gloria. Draco ignoraba a todos, Crabbe y Goyle le apartaban a los indeseables, Cygnus andaba en la luna y "sus" Crabbe y Goyle hacían lo mismo que los mayores, Hermione parecía deprimida y nadie tenía la menor idea de lo que pasaba.

Miércoles. Los carruajes tirados por caballos invisibles llevaron a la estación de Hogsmeade a los alumnos que pasarían las vacaciones de Pascua con sus familias. El viaje en tren fue igual que siempre.

En King's Cross estaba Peter Pettigrew, el tímido mensajero de los Potter, esperando por Draco Malfoy, Cygnus Lestrange y Hermione Granger tal y como cada vez que bajaban del tren. Él era el encargado de llevar a los cuatro, Harry incluido, de vuelta a Godric's Hollow. Claro que, esta vez, su joven amo no se encontraba en el grupo.

Aterrizaron aparatosamente en el salón principal de Potter Manor, ubicado en la planta baja de la enorme mansión, donde los señores Malfoy y Lestrange charlaban tranquilamente con Harry.

– Hemos llegado, amo Harold – musitó el mensajero, en una reverencia. El moreno le dirigió una fría mirada.

– Bien. Puedes irte, Pettigrew, yo me encargaré de llevar a la señorita Granger a casa de sus padres.

El hombre salió retrocediendo del salón. Después de intercambiar unas palabras, de las cuales Hermione no comprendió la mitad debido al tecnicismo purista de las mismas, los seis sangre pura se marcharon. Harry miró a la castaña.

– Un buen viaje, espero – murmuró con suavidad. Su mirada había perdido algo de frialdad, pero adquirido un toque distante y receloso que casi hizo llorar a la chica –. Permítame acompañarla a casa de sus padres – chasqueó los dedos y de inmediato un elfo doméstico apareció junto a ellos –. Kreacher, ya sabes qué hacer.

– Sí, amo – el viejo elfo, quien prácticamente había criado a Harry como era costumbre entre las familias aristócratas, tomó el baúl y desapareció con él.

En tanto, ellos salieron a pie de la casa. Pettigrew ya les esperaba, sosteniendo la puertecita del carruaje que los llevaría. En la parte posterior, el baúl de Hermione. El chico la ayudó a subir antes de hacerlo él mismo.

Pocos segundos después, se dirigían hacia las puertas de la amplia propiedad que presidía el pueblo. Él se limitó a ser todo lo cortés que su educación exigía con personas que no eran precisamente de su agrado, cosa que significó otra puñalada en el corazón de la castaña.

– Harry… – se atrevió a llamar en cuanto pasaron el letrero que daba la bienvenida a Godric's Hollow.

– ¿Ocurre algo? – inquirió, desviando su mirada de la ventanilla. Ella no pudo evitar recordar que, antes, él le contestaba con una sonrisa y un "¿sí, Mione?".

– Yo… quería decirte…

Y justo en ese momento, el carruaje se detuvo. Maldiciendo su suerte, la chica aceptó la mano que su mejor amigo (su _ex_ mejor amigo) le ofrecía para descender.

En tanto Pettigrew bajaba el baúl y lo llevaba a la puerta principal de la casa de los Granger, ellos se miraron fijamente.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse devolvió a Harry a la realidad. La maldita realidad donde él había renunciado a la hija de muggles y había aceptado su posición social superior. Respiró con lentitud para enfocarse y abrió los ojos, sin ser consciente en absoluto del momento en que los había cerrado.

– Nos vemos, señorita – murmuró, besando el dorso de su mano.

Se subió al carruaje y ordenó a su sirviente una partida inmediata con voz trémula, dejando a sus espaldas a una muy confundida Hermione de pie junto a la verja que cerraba el paso al jardín.

– Eres un idiota, Potter – masculló el muchacho recostando la cabeza en la almohadilla de su asiento –. Idiota, idiota. ¿En qué estabas pensando? – se reprendió, tironeando el cabello de sus sienes sin importarle despeinarse más de lo usual – Te prometiste ignorarla y ahí vas a quedarte mirándola como antes a los ojos… esos ojos…

– En mi opinión, amo – comenzó Peter, apenas desviando la mirada del camino para hablarle a través de la ventanilla abierta que comunicaba el carruaje con el cochero –, la voluntad es férrea, pero el corazón la quiebra. (*)

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más en todo el día, cosa no muy relevante si considerábamos que ambos eran silenciosos por naturaleza y eran las nueve de la noche… pero importante si pensamos en lo último dicho.

El jueves, Hermione bajó a desayunar con la cabeza en otra parte. Sus padres, quienes habían notado tanto su distracción como el incómodo silencio entre ella y el hijo de los Potter, prefirieron hacer como que no se daban cuenta.

– ¿Cómo te fue en los exámenes, hija? – preguntó Jane, poniendo frente a ella un plato con tostadas.

La bruja hizo una mueca y se limitó a mordisquear la primera tostada de la pila. Por fuerza, debía haberle ido bien… después de todo, los había preparado con Harry Potter.

En la mansión, una escena similar se llevaba a cabo. El joven heredero había bajado a desayunar perdido en sus pensamientos, y apenas notó que le habían servido su favorito.

– ¿Cómo te fue en los exámenes, hijo? – preguntó Lily, después de depositar la servilleta junto al plato vacío.

– Bien, madre – murmuró Harry, conteniendo una mueca. Estaba seguro de ello… después de todo, había estudiado con Hermione Granger.

Por la tarde, el chico estaba sentado bajo un haya junto al lago dentro de Potter Manor, pensativo, mientras a una corta distancia un imponente caballo negro pastaba con tranquilidad.

– ¿Qué sucede, Harry?

Él parpadeó y desvió la mirada del lago, enfocando a su padrino. El usualmente frío, elegante y orgulloso Sirius Black estaba sentado en el suelo, a su lado, con profundas ojeras bajo los ojos y aspecto agotado.

– Hermione – musitó, jugueteando con su varita entre los dedos –. Eso es lo que pasa.

– Finalmente la alejaste, ¿me equivoco?

– No… en realidad, fue precisamente eso lo que ocurrió. No aguanté más…

El silencio cayó pesadamente en el lugar. Los caballos seguían pastando, ignorando por completo a sus dueños magos.

Media hora después, un agitado Peter Pettigrew llegó a toda prisa sobre el caballo que solía tirar de la carreta. Apenas alcanzó a decir tres palabras cuando los pelinegros ya estaban sobre sus propias monturas y avanzaban a toda velocidad hacia el edificio principal, apenas un punto blanco desde el lago.

Hermione Granger no fue muy consciente de lo que ocurrió el viernes. Tan solo se enteró de que, al bajar el sábado, sus padres estaban vestidos de negro y charlaban en voz baja.

– ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? – llamó, con el ceño fruncido, olvidando momentáneamente su dolor – ¿Qué ocurre?

– James murió, Hermione – murmuró Steve, quien resultaba ser un muy buen amigo del mago –. Hoy es el funeral.

La chica se paralizó y abrió los ojos a todo lo que daba, dejando el tenedor con fruta picada a poca distancia de su boca abierta. Tardó unos buenos minutos en reaccionar.

– ¿Cómo? – preguntó en un hilo de voz.

– Una enfermedad mágica – respondió Jane, viendo que su marido parecía incapaz de continuar –. Peter no pudo decir mucho, pero sabemos eso.

La mujer llevó a su hija a cambiarse de ropa, entregándole un vestido negro y unas sandalias sin tacón. Quince minutos después, la chica bajaba las escaleras y se reunía con sus padres.

El cementerio de Godric's Hollow estaba lleno a rebosar. En el centro, cuatro estatuas de tigre blanco de tamaño natural miraban hacia los distintos puntos cardinales. Bajo el tigre del norte se encontraban las puertas de madera rubia para entrar en el panteón de los Potter, una imponente estructura tallada a mano sobre un solo bloque de mármol.

Frente a las puertas abiertas se encontraba el ataúd negro, ya sellado, que contenía el cuerpo de James. En la tapa, sobre lo que sería el pecho, el escudo de los Potter brillaba en oro. Bajo éste se leía "James Charlus Potter" en finos hilos de oro.

Los más cercanos de la familia se encontraban a cierta distancia del ataúd, y los demás estaban bajando los cuatro escalones. El más visible era Harry, el unigénito, quien ostentaba el título de Lord Potter desde el momento en que el corazón de su padre dejó de latir. El antiguamente alegre Slytherin parecía una estatua de hielo, completamente frío e imperturbable, consolando a su madre en un abrazo firme… como él debía serlo en adelante.

Sirius Black fue el encargado de guiar la ceremonia, pronunciada en latín para disgusto de muchos. Para fortuna de quienes no manejaban el idiota, les habían entregado pequeños dispositivos mágicos que les traducían automáticamente las palabras del mejor amigo del difunto.

Finalizando el proceso, Sirius se ubicó al costado del ataúd y Harry caminó hasta pararse frente a él. Remus Lupin se paró a la cabeza, tomó una almohadilla del punto sobre la cabeza de James y la estiró a su izquierda, ofreciéndola a su amigo. Éste tomó un grueso anillo de oro y, pronunciando algún extraño discurso en latín que no tuvo el menor sentido incluso en inglés, lo puso en el dedo corazón derecho de su ahijado.

– Requiem, pater (**) – murmuró el chico, depositando la mano derecha sobre el tigre de oro.

Guiado por algún tipo de magia antigua, el ataúd se elevó y cruzó las puertas abiertas, reposando sobre dos pilares de mármol en el único nicho vacío, sobre el hueco sellado que rezaba "Charlus William Potter". Una vez estuvo instalado, el nicho se selló y apareció una placa dorada con el nombre de su ocupante y sus fechas de nacimiento y muerte.

Harry agitó la mano derecha, cerrando las puertas, y se arrodilló frente a ellas. Con su mano izquierda tocó la unión entre ambas a la altura de su cabeza, con la derecha su pecho, y comenzó a murmurar unas palabras que nadie escuchó.

Hermione, de pie entre la multitud, se aferraba con fuerza a su capa. Llovía, pero como señal de respeto a las tradiciones todos los asistentes aceptaban el agua sin ningún tipo de protección salvo la misma ropa.

No pudo evitar maldecirse, pensando que ella debería haber estado ahí para apoyar a su amigo… a su ex mejor amigo.

Cuando el moreno se incorporó, caminó hasta ponerse junto a su llorosa madre. La abrazó brevemente antes de desaparecer con ella en dirección a la mansión. El resto de los cercanos (Malfoy, Black, Lestrange, Lupin y Snape) caminaron como cualquier otro hasta la entrada del cementerio para tomar el carruaje a Potter Manor.

Intrigada por ello, y sabiendo que el chico seguiría las tradiciones con más énfasis ahora que era el Lord, se acercó al viejo asistente de James, quien también había servido a Charlus.

– Tom – llamó. El anciano volteó lentamente y sonrió con tristeza.

– Ah, señorita Granger. ¿Se le ofrece algo? – preguntó con esa elegancia que lo caracterizaba.

– ¿Por qué se desaparecieron? ¿No se supone que irían en carruaje a la mansión?

– No, no. Esa era la intención, pero el joven amo no quiere arriesgar dos vidas por seguir una tradición. Prefiere que su madre esté sana y salva.

– Estás confundido – soltó una breve risita –. Dijiste dos vidas y luego...

– Oh, no me he equivocado en lo absoluto señorita. La señora Potter debe velar ahora por sí misma y el segundo heredero.

– ¿Disculpa? – preguntó, perdida por completo.

– La señora está encinta, señorita Granger. El joven amo quiere mantener la salud de su hermano y para ello debe velar por su madre. Ahora, si me disculpa, esta lluvia no es buena para mí. Buenas tardes.

Con una inclinación de cabeza, el señor Riddle se puso el sombrero y caminó hacia la salida del cementerio, ayudado por su hijo (quien llevaba el mismo nombre y había relevado al anciano como asistente del Lord Potter).

Y Hermione no fue capaz de moverse de su sitio hasta que su madre volvió sobre sus pasos y le dio un ligero empujoncito para que volviera en sí.

Era 20 de abril, y diluviaba en Escocia.

* * *

><p><strong>(**) Descansa, padre<strong>

**Ayla**

**PD: (*) - That's mine :3**

**Editado al 08/08/12**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Prácticamente todos los personajes son de Su Majestad JK Rowling; trama, universo y un puñado de personajes son de la loca que les habla.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV<strong>

El regreso a clases pilló a Hermione de sorpresa. Había pasado el resto de las vacaciones enviando lechuzas a Harry o tratando de que la dejaran entrar a Potter Manor. No hace falta decirlo, no tuvo éxito alguno.

Como siempre, Pettigrew los llevó a los cuatro a King's Cross. La única diferencia con las otras veces, fue que no se hablaron en lo más mínimo y los tres chicos se fueron inmediatamente a su vagón.

Ella fingió animarse cuando terminó en el mismo sitio que Ron, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Parvati y Lavander. Contuvo una mueca cuando Weasley le pasó un brazo por los hombros y no lo quitó en todo el viaje.

Antes, Harry hubiera aparecido de la nada a salvarla o Ginny se la hubiera llevado al vagón de Ravenclaws a mitad de camino. Ahora, parecía como si la pelirroja hubiera aceptado la decisión del moreno de apartarse de ella. Después de todo, ellas se habían conocido porque eran amigas del Slytherin y la melliza de Ronald solía decir que se debía al joven Potter antes que a cualquier miembro de su propia familia biológica.

Para su pésima fortuna, en el carruaje terminó sentada con Ron, Dean y Parvati. Eso significaba que los otros se comerían vivos mientras el pelirrojo hablaba y hablaba sobre cómo él era mejor que "ese estúpido arrogante de Potter".

Honestamente, ¿acaso pensaba que estaba interesada en Harry?

El resto de la noche no hizo más que empeorar. La insistencia de Weasley en abrazarla por los hombros terminó por cansarla y dejó de pedirle que la dejara tranquila. El problema llegó cuando, al bajar de los carruajes, los Hufflepuffs y Gryffindors de sexto se toparon con los demás alumnos de su curso al bloquearles la entrada al castillo.

– ¡Eh, Potter! – llamó Ron, con una mirada venenosa. El moreno levantó la mirada y su sonrisa se congeló.

– ¿Qué se te ofrece, Weasley? – no le dirigió una mirada a su brazo izquierdo ni a la persona bajo él, o eso pareció. En realidad, se estaba tragando sus celos para no cometer alguna tontería.

– ¿Qué se siente tener que hacerte cargo de tu familia antes de ser mayor de edad? – leones y tejones rieron apreciativamente, mientras sus opuestos palidecían de coraje.

– Es definitivamente algo que no podrías hacer, ¿sabes? Hay que pensar y saber demasiado para tomar esa responsabilidad – fue el turno de águilas y serpientes para reír.

– ¡Retráctate, asqueroso! – Harry alzó una ceja y lo miró con desprecio.

– Solo dije la verdad, y mi crianza impide arrepentirme de hacerlo. Ahora, quítate del camino. Estorbas.

Intentó pasar a través del grupo, pero Ron lo detuvo por el hombro y apretó con toda su fuerza.

– Te dije que te disculparas, Potter. ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? – siseó con rabia.

Hermione era incapaz de comprender cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de la clase de persona que era el pelirrojo. La mueca de odio del Slytherin fue suficiente para notar cuánto se había reprimido los años anteriores.

– La razón por la que debería hacerlo, Weasley. Muévete.

Sin que nadie entendiera muy bien el intertanto, repentinamente estaban ambos en medio de un corro de estudiantes, apuntándose con sus varitas.

Lo que había pasado era lo siguiente. Ron se negó a apartarse, Harry intentó pasar, el primero trató de golpearlo con el puño izquierdo (soltando a Hermione), el otro esquivó y se apartó, los estudiantes se alejaron de los combatientes, y ellos sacaron las varitas jadeando ligeramente. Si por agitación o enojo, eso estaba por verse.

Se miraron durante un rato, hasta que el moreno guardó la varita y trató de irse.

– ¡No huyas, cobarde! – gritó Ron, enrojeciendo de rabia. El otro lo miró sobre el hombro.

– ¿Por qué habría de temerte? He ganado nuestros catorce duelos, creo estar bastante más adelantado que tú en cuanto a habilidades mágicas.

– Te retiras porque sabes que ahora perderás. Todos saben que soy mejor que tú – fanfarroneó. Harry alzó una ceja.

– ¿Mejoras del día a la noche, Weasley? Me sorprende tu velocidad de autosuperación.

Hermione estaba a punto de llorar. ¿Cómo había estado tan ciega para no darse cuenta? ¿Cómo había podido ignorar la verdad aunque ésta estuviera frente a sus narices? Harry era de responder con la palabra antes que con la acción, a diferencia de Ron que era impulsivo y problemático…

– ¡Desmaius! – gritó el pelirrojo, con el rostro a la par de su cabello. El moreno convocó un escudo.

– No pienso rebajarme a tu nivel, Weasley.

Y, con un fluido movimiento de varita, el instrumento del joven pelirrojo fue a parar en medio de un grupo de Ravenclaws.

– Ginevra, ¡dame mi varita! – exigió el chico a su melliza, quien salió de entre la multitud jugueteando con ella entre sus dedos.

– ¿Por qué debería hacerlo, Ronnie? – inquirió con burla.

– ¡Soy tu hermano, maldición! – la fría mirada de Ginny se convirtió en rabia pura.

– Nunca te has comportado como tal – musitó, ocultando su dolor –. Ningún Weasley lo ha hecho. Yo no soy una Weasley, y _nunca_ te atrevas a emparentarme con ustedes.

Ron retrocedió un paso, sintiendo algo quebrarse en su interior.

– ¿Qué…?

– ¿Tan importante es para ustedes el orgullo Gryffindor que son incapaces de aceptar un Ravenclaw de su sangre? – susurró Ginny, dejando de lado las máscaras – Desde que el sombrero puso un águila en mi túnica dejé de importarles. Ahora mi familia son aquellos a los que desprecian. Por eso no temo hacer esto.

Apuntó a su mellizo con la misma varita capturada en el aire. Ron, pálido y con una mueca de dolor en el rostro pecoso, retrocedió.

– No… no me harías daño… ¿verdad, Ginny? – balbuceó. Ella volvió a su máscara neutral por un momento y luego esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica.

– Claro que no, Ronald. Las comadrejas no valen la pena.

Tiró la varita del pelirrojo al suelo y pasó por su lado, golpeándolo con el hombro en el proceso. Tras ella fueron los demás estudiantes, que no se habían movido cuando sus líderes abandonaron el escenario con sus guardaespaldas personales.

Poco después entraron los Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, dejando atrás a Ron, Hermione y Neville. El moreno miraba a sus congelados amigos con expresión neutra y, después de dos minutos sin decir una palabra, volteó para entrar al castillo.

– Nev… – habló el otro chico en un hilo de voz. El aludido se detuvo con un pie en el primer escalón.

– Te dije que esa actitud tuya traería problemas – murmuró –. Durante dos años aceptaste a Ginevra como una Ravenclaw y desde el momento que la viste hablando con Harold la tratas como escoria. ¿Sabías acaso que estaban poniéndose de acuerdo para un trabajo?

– Yo…

– No quisiste escucharme, Ronald. Paga las consecuencias. Tu hermana, tu melliza, la mitad de tu núcleo mágico, te odia. Se ha separado de ti hace años y ahora es mucho mejor de lo que nunca serás.

– Solo esperabas que este momento llegara para decirlo, ¿verdad? – gruñó el pelirrojo. El otro se encogió de hombros, metió las manos en los bolsillos y lo miró sobre el hombro. Sonrió levemente.

– Tenía la esperanza de que lo notaras tú mismo.

Y con eso, entró en el edificio. Ron miró a Hermione con expresión de profunda tristeza.

– ¿Piensas igual que él?

La chica le devolvió idéntica mirada.

– Ambos cometimos errores – murmuró. Agachó la cabeza –. Debemos pagarlos aunque nos duela.

Ronald sonrió tristemente y, pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de la castaña, se encaminaron hacia el Gran Comedor.

-o-

Harold Potter apretó con fuerza su copa de oro y fulminó con la mirada a la pareja que acababa de entrar al Gran Comedor. Draco Malfoy apoyó su mano sobre el puño de su primo y lo miró como advirtiéndole.

– Harry… – murmuró.

– Ya sé – gruñó bajando la mirada.

El rubio contuvo un suspiro. Sabía lo difícil que resultaba para el joven Lord el ver juntos al chico que odiaba y la chica que amaba desde que tenía uso de razón. Pero no había nada que hacer. Granger había escogido alejarse, decisión que Harold James Potter aceptó con todo el dolor de su alma pura.

– Vamos. No te hace bien estar aquí.

Con eso, ambos Slytherins se pusieron de pie elegantemente con sus platos a medio comer y abandonaron el lugar seguidos de sus guardaespaldas, quienes no dudaron en dejar su propio alimento para proteger a sus amos.

Habían pasado dos meses exactos desde la muerte de James Charlus Potter, padre de Harry, y el chico se veía más triste que nunca. Pocos sabían que las causas no eran solo el fallecimiento de su padre y su prematuro ascenso al trono, metafóricamente hablando, sino que el hecho de no poder acompañar a su madre embarazada lo desgastaba terriblemente. Y el conocimiento de que, quizás, no estaría ahí para asistirla en el parto… empeoraba su estado.

Quedaban pocos días para el término de su sexto curso, pero al mestizo Slytherin no podía importarle menos la escuela. Él solo quería hacerse cargo de su familia y las propiedades y responsabilidades que su título acarreaba.

Para su disgusto, eso implicaba acabar sus estudios en Inglaterra. Junto a Draco, Cygnus, Ginny, Luna… y Hermione.

Su Hermione.

Cada día que pasaba su corazón se rompía un poco más al verla siempre con Weasley. Empeoraba todo el notarla cada vez más hermosa mientras escuchaba las apuestas de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff sobre cuánto tardarían en hacerse novios.

La comadreja no la amaba. No como él. Ronald no sería capaz de todo por ella. Él, Harry, habría muerto de ser necesario. Por eso se había alejado. Hermione lo quería fuera de su vida y él… se había visto obligado a dejarla libre.

Dejarla libre… Harry sonrió sarcástico mientras se sentaba en su butaca preferida, ignorando la mirada interrogante de Draco. Para dejarla libre debió pertenecerle alguna vez.

– ¿Crees que ella sienta algo por él? – murmuró, mirando al fuego. Draco se encogió de hombros.

– No es mi asunto, y tampoco el tuyo…

El moreno dejó caer sus hombros con aspecto derrotado. Se pasó una mano por el rostro y el cabello, torciendo sus gafas y revolviendo aún más su cabello. La corbata verde y plata fue a parar sobre el tablero de ajedrez de dos niños de primer año después de un arranque de desesperación de su dueño, quien no se molestó en preocuparse por la prenda. Sabía que, quien fuera que la hubiera tomado, la daría a Cygnus para que el joven la llevara al cuarto del Príncipe.

– Lo sé – murmuró Harry –. Pero no puedo evitar desear que le sea indiferente –sonrió tristemente.

Ante eso, Draco guardó silencio. La verdad era que también él deseaba que Granger no sintiera nada por Weasley… principalmente, porque eso heriría más aún a su mejor amigo, pero… a pesar de todo, él la había considerado su amiga hasta que Harry comenzó a sufrir en silencio. No quería verla con la comadreja.

De hecho, no quería verla con nadie que no fuera su primo. Cada noche, antes de dormir, pedía a sus ancestros Black que le concedieran ese único favor. Él ya tenía a Ginny, no quería nada más salvo la felicidad de Harry y Cygnus.

Harry necesitaba a la castaña Gryffindor a su lado. Y a Cygnus le bastaba con mantenerse alejado de las constantes peleas y el agobiante ambiente de Lestrange Manor. Lo del menor estaba asegurado gracias a los Potter. Pero lo del joven Lord… dudaba, sinceramente, que Granger llegara a fijarse en su primo como algo más que un amigo.

No lo entendía. Harold James Potter era el tercer soltero más codiciado del mundo mágico (superado apenas por Sirius y Remus) y el "Under 25" más deseado por las brujas de entre 13 y 25 años. Además, era el Lord de una de las familias más poderosas del mundo, tanto a nivel mágico como muggle, y figuraba como único heredero de los Lupin y los Black. Era apuesto, prefecto, el mejor alumno varón de su generación, capitán de quidditch, con toda seguridad próximo Premio Anual… y tenía la crianza de un sangre pura.

Sabía que pedía un imposible. Que por mucho esfuerzo que sus ancestros pusieran a ello, la decisión final dependía de si Hermione se enamoraba sinceramente de Harry.

Más tarde, solo en su habitación, Draco se paró frente a su ventana y alzó sus ojos grises. El firmamento esa noche se veía tan oscuro y melancólico como el carácter de su primo desde que se alejara de Hermione.

– Tío James… – murmuró, enfocando rápidamente su vista en una solitaria estrella cerca de la luna – Por favor… Ayúdame. Ayuda a tu hijo.

La estrella, como si fuera el fallecido Lord Potter capaz de escuchar a los suyos desde el cielo, brilló con más fuerza durante un segundo. El rubio sonrió.

* * *

><p><strong>Editado al 0808/12**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: como ya bien saben, Harry Potter & Co. pertenecen a JK Rowling y no a su servidora. De otro modo, la historia habría estado completa hace un buen tiempo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V<strong>

Agosto 26

Castillo Peverell, Escocia

– Toda la elite mágica mundial está aquí – murmuró Draco Malfoy, de pie junto a su primo. Harold sonrió de forma algo arrogante.

– Obviamente. Es una fiesta ofrecida por los Potter.

Draco sonrió también. Pensativo, se quedó mirando al anfitrión mientras éste caminaba hacia la pequeña tarima en un extremo del salón.

– Puedes engañar a los demás, Harry, pero tú y yo sabemos que todavía te duele – murmuró con un brillo triste en los ojos.

– Su atención por favor – llamó el joven, su voz resonando en la estancia gracias a un encantamiento _sonorus_ –. Primero que nada, gracias por venir. Es un honor contar con tan ilustres invitados en esta fiesta.

Sirius Black, a unos metros de su ahijado, sonrió satisfecho. Con esas palabras, el Lord se había metido al bolsillo a toda la aristocracia que desconfiaba de él por su juventud.

– Segundo, sé que han especulado por semanas sobre el motivo de esta reunión. Debo decir que yo mismo he permitido algunas discusiones en la prensa – todos rieron apreciativamente.

Draco sonrió. Por supuesto, su primo le había pedido dejar caer ciertas pistas sobre el tema y la prensa mágica de toda Europa estaba a la expectativa de lo que podría ser el anuncio de la casa Potter, que recibirían en un comunicado pocas horas más tarde.

– Sin embargo, me veo en la obligación de negar ciertos… rumores sobre mi supuesto compromiso. No me he comprometido aún. Aunque tengo en la mira a ciertas damas – eso más una encantadora sonrisa logró que prácticamente la totalidad de las adolescentes del salón suspirasen – no tengo intenciones de pedir ninguna mano en un futuro próximo. Lo lamento, señoritas.

Severus Snape puso los ojos en blanco ante la arrogancia de su sobrino. Verdaderamente, su difunto primo no había escatimado esfuerzos en hacerle notar al chico todo el poder que le otorgaba su aspecto y nombre sobre las féminas de las altas esferas mágicas. Por fortuna, Harry era mil veces más modesto que James... probablemente gracias a la influencia de su familia materna.

– Esta fiesta, mis ilustres invitados, es para celebrar el pronto alumbramiento de mi madre. Se ha confirmado que será una niña y ya he decidido su nombre y tutela. Remus Lupin, el padrino – el mago hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza desde su posición entre su esposa, Nymphadora, y la futura madre –, ha demostrado su acuerdo y me siento orgulloso de proclamar que Artemis Jeanne Potter será criada como debe una sangre pura, aunque mi padre ya no esté con nosotros.

Todo el salón expresó su respeto por el difunto guardando el más absoluto silencio. Dos minutos después, y con el rostro ligeramente tenso, el Lord continuó.

– Estoy seguro, damas y caballeros, que puedo confiar en su aceptación y protección hacia mi hermana. Como ya ha demostrado, la vida es inesperada e implacable para llevarse a los que nos rodean y espero que, si mi madre y yo pereciéramos, ustedes cuidarán de Artemis.

– Puede contar con ello, milord – el francés Delacour expresó lo que cada Lord presente en la fiesta pensaba. La pequeña Potter estaría a salvo mientras viviese un solo Señor de Linaje mágico. Harold sonrió.

– Agradezco su buena voluntad, señores. Ahora, creo que Lord Lupin quiere decir unas palabras.

El castaño se levantó con elegancia, besó la mano de su joven esposa y se encaminó a la tarima. Estrechó la mano del ojiverde y encaró a la multitud mientras éste iba al encuentro de su madre.

– Como ya ha expresado nuestro anfitrión, ha decidido nombrarme guardián de su futura hermana – comenzó –. Sin embargo, y aunque agradezco su confianza, he retirado su nombre de mi total testamento.

Ante eso, los cuchicheos saltaron como un caldero en ebullición. La tranquilidad del desheredado les hizo ver que él ya sabía y estaba bien con ello, por lo que prefirieron escuchar el resto de la historia. Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que Remus pudo volver a hablar.

– Nymphadora, con quien he contraído matrimonio hace medio año como todos ustedes saben, ha tenido a bien darme un heredero legítimo.

Todos sonrieron alegremente. Sabían que ambos lo merecían. Lupin había sido criado por los Potter desde los cinco años, debido a la prematura muerte de sus padres, y no tenía más familia. Además, no había querido pedir mano a nadie durante años a pesar de todo el interés de diversas brujas y familias en su persona. Cuando decidió casarse con Nymphadora Tonks, joven y única hija de Andrómeda Black, la diferencia de quince años había chocado a muchos.

Sin embargo, ahora veían que tal unión había sido de completa ganancia de la casa Lupin.

– Por otro lado – continuó –, mi esposa y yo hemos decidido otorgar la tutela del heredero a nuestro sobrino Harold Potter.

Así que por eso el Lord había estado tan calmado. Como padrino del futuro infante, tendría la vigésima parte de la herencia del ahijado en cuanto los padres muriesen. Pequeña herencia en comparación, pero seguía siendo una considerable cantidad de dinero (no por nada el linaje Lupin pertenecía al pentáculo mágico, las cinco casas más poderosas entre todas las familias de magos sangre pura). Además, por su mismo papel podría ayudar a extender la fortuna de los Lupin y saldría absolutamente beneficiado.

Sí, Lord Remus sabía lo que hacía cuando cambió de heredero honorario absoluto a padrino del heredero legítimo al joven Lord Potter.

– Antes de que comiencen a especular nada – habló Harold, con una sonrisa tranquila desde su sitio de pie a espaldas de su madre –, añadiré que la fortuna que ha escapado de las arcas de mi linaje antes de entrar a ellas no me hace importancia.

Los Lores no tuvieron más que darle la razón. En realidad no había perdido ni un solo galeón. La misma herencia que no había obtenido de los Lupin la tendría del contrato matrimonial cuando decidiese comprometerse.

Si es que se comprometía.

Media hora después, de camino al comedor para el banquete, Harry miró a través de la ventana del corredor.

-o-

Brillaba la luna en su máximo esplendor, iluminando todo Godric's Hollow. Desde su ventana podía ver la imponente estructura de mármol blanco que era la mansión principal del linaje Potter, donde ella había pasado prácticamente la mitad de su vida.

Si recordaba bien las costumbres y tradiciones de la familia, esa noche no habría nadie en el lugar. Estarían en una fiesta celebrada en cualquier otro terreno de alguna casa pura (quizás suya propia), o cenando con algún linaje amigo.

Suspiró mientras volvía a su cama. En pocos días volvería a Hogwarts para cursar séptimo año, lo que le daría mejores oportunidades de hablar con Harry. La más segura sería el mismo primero de septiembre, cuando Pettigrew los escoltara a la estación de King's Cross. Eso era algo que no había cambiado.

Como las ocasionales miradas llenas de significado y el trato ligeramente más cortés que Harry le dedicaba por sobre los demás.

Aunque en realidad no estaba segura de si eso era algo bueno.

-o-

Septiembre 1

Potter Manor, Escocia

Lily Potter levantó la mirada del libro de turno para ver a su hijo entrando a la habitación. Sonrió mientras él la ayudaba a sentarse en la cama.

Con ocho meses de embarazo, estaba verdaderamente enorme. La medimaga Longbottom, quien la atendía (sí, por sorprendente que pareciera, el joven Lord Potter había aprobado la oferta de San Mungo), creía que el parto podía precipitarse antes de tiempo. Y el primogénito no quería arriesgarse, así que su madre estaba siempre bajo vigilancia y haciendo el menor esfuerzo posible.

– ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy, madre? – preguntó, acomodando sus almohadas.

– Estoy bien, Harry, no te preocupes – le sonrió y acarició su mejilla con suavidad.

Esa era una de las pocas razones que alguna vez estuvieron a punto de llevarla al divorcio con su difunto esposo. James era un hombre muy tradicionalista, como se espera de un heredero de familia aristocrática, y como tal quería para su hijo la misma educación que se llevaba dando desde hacía siglos en su linaje.

Ella, siendo como era la segunda hija de una familia muggle de la clase media inglesa, se negaba rotundamente a permitir que su pequeño fuese un noble de tiempos antiguos.

Por eso Harold (o Harry, como prefería llamarle ella) era un chico tan peculiar. Había sido criado como todo un príncipe, por decisión de su padre, al tiempo que como un niño normal gracias a su madre.

Sin embargo, él seguía teniendo esas maneras puristas que tanto detestaba Lily. El desprecio a cualquier inferior era algo que le había costado montones suavizar, pero seguía ahí. El joven Potter rechazaba cualquier petición de su madre por intentar contactar con la familia Dursley, al igual que en su tiempo hizo James, y no parecía tener la menor intención de dar su brazo a torcer.

Al menos, los únicos muggles a los que odiaba eran sus tíos y primo. Al resto (salvo los Granger y sus abuelos) simplemente lo miraba en menos o los ignoraba olímpicamente. Era más de lo que se podía pedir de la práctica totalidad de los herederos de familias tradicionalistas sangre pura.

Por supuesto, seguían visitando y escribiendo a los abuelos Evans de vez en cuando. Las llamadas eran aún más escasas, debido a que Lily debía tomar prestado el teléfono de algún vecino de Godric's Hollow (preferentemente los Granger) al no tener Potter Manor un aparato propio por causa del ambiente cargado de magia del lugar.

– He ordenado a Kreacher ir a buscarme de inmediato si algo ocurre en mi ausencia – informó el Lord, mirándola a los ojos –. Te cuidará bien.

– Lo sé, hijo. Él me ayudó cuando estaba embarazada de ti – Harry sonrió con suavidad.

Kreacher, el elfo doméstico favorito de la familia, había sido un regalo de Sirius Black cuando fue nombrado padrino del heredero que Lily llevaba en su vientre. La criatura todavía era un niño entre los suyos cuando recibió de su entonces amo la orden de servir y proteger con su vida al primogénito de James Charlus Potter junto a la notificación de que a partir de entonces le pertenecía al pequeño no nato y, por extensión, a los Potter.

Ni que decir que el joven elfo se encariñó con su pequeño amo apenas éste abrió por primera vez esos ojos verdes tomados de la madre.

– Solo quiero tomar todas las precauciones y medidas para que tú y Artemis estén a salvo.

Lily sonrió con ternura. Por más que su hijo aparentara ser un frío bastardo en ocasiones (hasta ella se veía obligada a reconocerlo), en realidad era un chico cálido y atento. Pocos conocían su faceta más humana, y la única persona fuera de la familia cercana era Hermione Granger.

Cuyo nombre, por cierto, no había sido mencionado en la mansión desde antes del funeral de Lord James Potter.

Harry observó el elaborado reloj de oro en su muñeca y suspiró.

– Ya va siendo hora de que me vaya, madre. Nos vemos en un mes.

"Eso espero" pensó Lily, acariciando su abultado vientre, cuando el joven dejó la habitación. Después de todo, no estaba segura de que llegaría a cumplir un mes más con su niña en el interior.

Casa Granger, Escocia

Hermione revisó una vez más para asegurarse de llevar todo su equipaje en el bolsillo (bendita mayoría de edad) antes de dejar su habitación y bajar a la sala. Ya había desayunado y eran casi las diez y veinte, por lo que Harry debía estar por llegar.

No sabía cómo afrontar el volver a verlo después de dos meses. Ni siquiera le había visto el pelo por el pueblo, lo que le hacía suponer que habría estado muy ocupado con sus labores de Lord.

"Lord Potter, ¿uh?" pensó con tristeza. Esa era otra cosa que los mantenía apartados. Su propia estupidez era la mayor causa de la distancia, por supuesto, pero las responsabilidades del Slytherin también pesaban.

El timbre sonó puntual a las 10 con 30 minutos. Jean abrió la puerta y ofreció paso. Ni un minuto después, apareció en la sala seguida por Harry y Ginny. Si a los habitantes de la casa les sorprendió no lo demostraron en lo más mínimo.

– Buenos días, señor Granger – saludó el chico, estrechando la mano del único muggle que respetaba además de su abuelo.

Steve devolvió el apretón con un escueto "buen día, Harold" antes de disculparse y regresar con rapidez a su despacho.

La pelirroja abrazó a su amiga, mientras que el moreno prefirió dedicar un suave movimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo.

– ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó a ambas chicas.

La castaña asintió. Él ofreció su brazo y los desapareció hacia el andén 9 y 3/4.

– Creí que Kreacher nos llevaría – murmuró Hermione, mientras buscaban vagones libres.

– Le ordené permanecer con mi madre – aclaró él –. Sólo podrá dejar su lado cuando llegue el momento del parto. Si me disculpan.

Rápidamente se escabulló y ella pudo jurar que se dirigía hacia el vagón de los Slytherins de séptimo. Poco después encontraron uno libre y se instalaron en él, comenzando a hablar de inmediato.

– Hay algo que no entiendo – soltó la hija de muggles un rato después –. ¿Qué hacías con Harry esta mañana?

– Estoy viviendo con ellos – respondió alzando una ceja –. ¿Recuerdas que pasé las Navidades en Potter Manor? – la otra asintió – Harry se las arregló para convencer a su padre de que cambiara mi tutela. Desde enero, técnicamente soy Ginevra Potter. Arthur y Molly no estaban muy contentos, pero considerando que la petición fue hecha por mí y que la familia me aprobaba y tenía buen estatus, nada pudieron hacer aunque todavía fuera menor de edad.

Hermione guardó silencio, impactada. Jamás hubiera imaginado que su amiga fuera capaz de eso… sabía que despreciaba a su familia biológica, y que consideraba a Harry como a un hermano, pero… nunca había considerado que en realidad quisiera apartarse de ellos a ese punto.

– Llevan todo este tiempo intentando contactarme – siguió –. Primero, para que retirara la petición. Después para que volviera. Pero no quise. Nunca voy a querer.

_Ellos le dieron la espalda_, notó la castaña. _Está demasiado dolida y por eso dejó a los Weasley para siempre. Me pregunto si algo habría cambiado si Ron no la hubiera despreciado cuando ella se hizo amiga de Harry…_

Y nuevamente su mente volvía a dirigirse al Slytherin. Parecía inevitable desde el enfrentamiento al interior de los sextos años después de las últimas vacaciones de Pascua.

– ¿Y Ron? – preguntó, intentando cambiar su propio curso de pensamiento.

– ¿Qué pasa con él? – inquirió la otra casi a la defensiva.

– Eso es lo que quiero saber. No parecía consciente de tu cambio de nombre cuando… cuando discutieron el año pasado.

Ginny arrugó el entrecejo.

– No lo sabía – admitió, poco feliz de que la conversación estuviera en ese tema –. Nus dice que unos Slytherins de primero estaban paseando por los terrenos cuando lo vieron recibir una carta que lo alteró montones. Supongo que entonces le avisaron… eso fue casi a fin de año, a principios de junio, si recuerdo bien.

– Debieron decirle antes.

– ¿Por qué? No iba a cambiar nada. Ni su actitud ni la mía, ni el pasado, ni mi nombre, ni mi decisión. ¿Qué más daba si él sabía o no?

– Pero…

– No insistas Hermione.

Había un punto algo borde en esa frase, y la chica fue lo suficientemente prudente como para callarse. Reconocía la molestia en la voz de su amiga y no quería empujarla al límite. Después de todo, por algo poseía entre el alumnado de Hogwarts una reputación en absoluto relacionada con sus contactos.

– Lo siento.

Ginny agitó la cabeza, restándole importancia a la situación en general, y miró por la ventana.

Poco después la puerta del compartimento volvió a abrirse y entró Luna Lovegood, seguida por Draco Malfoy y los "vasallos" (guardaespaldas) mayores.

– Granger, te necesitan en el primer vagón – dijo nada más entrar –. Tienen que instruir a los nuevos prefectos.

La chica alzó una ceja, cuestionando silenciosamente al rubio. Él alzó los ojos con gesto de exasperación.

– Cuando te nombraron prefecta tuviste una reunión con los Premios Anuales. Ellos los instruyeron con sus labores. Ahora eres Premio Anual. Tienes trabajo que hacer explicándole a los nuevos prefectos qué tienen que hacer exactamente.

Ella asintió y se retiró del vagón sin decir una palabra. El resto se ubicó en los asientos en silencio.

– ¿Es mi idea, o…?

Luna dejó la pregunta en el aire. Nadie hizo ademán de contestar durante un buen rato, hasta que Draco suspiró con algo parecido al cansancio.

– Es probable, pero dudo que se esté dando cuenta. En realidad, dudo que nunca vaya a darse por enterada. Si hay un rasgo sangre pura que se le… contagió, es esa capacidad de ser tan densa sin siquiera saber que lo está siendo.

– Creo que eso también va por ella misma – Ginny soltó una risita –. No tiene la menor idea de que los sangre pura solemos ser un poco lentos en materia amorosa.

– Pero firmes en el afecto – apuntó Goyle.

– Y apasionados en la relación – añadió Crabbe.

Cada mago o bruja presente en el vagón asintió con seguridad. Esa era una de las razones por las que los linajes antiguos, sin importar su nación o ideología, sostenían con tanta fuerza la supremacía de la sangre pura. Ellos… tenían prácticamente en su sangre la entrega total que fuera tan valiosa en los siglos primeros de la sociedad mágica y muggle, la misma que había desaparecido rápidamente para los no magos y se había visto contagiada por ellos en el mundo mágico.

Hermione no tenía idea de lo afortunada que era al ser tan apreciada por las familias Potter, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Lovegood, Snape, Black y Lupin. Y quizás nunca se enterara. No si ella insistía en ser tan ciega con sus propios sentimientos y Harry insistía en mantenerse alejado.

* * *

><p><strong>Ajem. Creo que a estas alturas más de alguno querrá lanzarme un buen crucio, como mínimo, por demorar tantas barbaridades de tiempo en actualizar esta historia (casi ocho meses, si mis cálculos no me fallan... Merlín, doy vergüenza). No tengo defensa y estoy consciente de ello.<strong>

**Por lo tanto, y aunque no lo crean posible, antes de que termine esta semana estarán todos los capítulos restantes en la red. ¿Cómo? Tan simple como que acabo de terminar el epílogo hace literalmente diez minutos.**

**Whatever.**

**Ayla fuera~**

**PD: Esperen hasta el epílogo para matarme, por favor... si es que todavía hay alguien que lee las barbaridades que escribo ._.!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter & Co. pertenece a JK Rowling. Creí que estaba claro, por Merlín...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI<strong>

Septiembre 1

Primer vagón del Expreso de Hogwarts

El Premio Anual Harold Potter despachó a los prefectos con la orden de mantener las rondas constantes. Los ocho sextos años inclinaron las cabezas y salieron del vagón, seguidos por los nuevos de quinto que tenían órdenes de seguir a los de sexto para comenzar a aprender las formas de actuar de un buen prefecto.

Potter se dejó caer en el asiento y soltó un suspiro cansado. Se frotó la frente en un signo de exasperación, comenzando a entender porqué en la carta que le informaba de su nombramiento aparecía una postdata del anterior Premio Anual advirtiéndole de lo cansadores que podían ser los primeros días de ejercicio.

Supuso que sería una buena idea añadir esa misma nota cuando enviara la placa a su sucesor. Esperaba que fuera Francis White, quien en realidad parecía el único prefecto de sexto decente… y esa impresión no tenía nada que ver con que el chico también fuera de Slytherin, y uno de los más fieles a él por lo demás.

Hermione Granger ocupó el asiento frente a él en silencio. Le había sorprendido su capacidad de mando y su seguridad al momento de dar las indicaciones. Hacía un año habían recibido a los nuevos prefectos como "discípulos temporales" y honestamente dudaba que recordara tan bien cada paso que debía dar para ganarse a quienes serían sus mejores aliados al momento de hacer cumplir las normas de la escuela. Tal vez tenía que ver con el hecho de que era el Lord de una familia de renombre… y el capitán de quidditch de su casa desde cuarto año.

Tal vez.

– ¿Ya decidiste tu carrera? – preguntó Harry en tono algo distante y formal. El mismo que habría usado si su compañera hubiera sido una total desconocida.

– Probablemente postule a la Academia de Derecho Mágico – respondió ella, esforzándose por mantener la voz tranquila –. ¿Y tú?

– No creo que tenga tiempo de estudiar nada. La mayoría de los Lords se encuentra demasiado preocupado con sus labores como para permitirse más responsabilidades. Pero, si pudiera… creo que iría a auror o medimago. No estoy seguro.

– De todos modos terminarás envolviéndote en la política. Podrías llegar a ser Ministro.

– No es una idea que me entusiasme particularmente. Lo más seguro es que me limite a ocupar mi silla del Wizengamot y aparecerme por ahí de vez en cuando.

El silencio volvió a caer en el vagón. Esta vez era menos pesado y más cómodo. La clase de silencio que Hermione consideraba incómodo y extraño cuando… cuando Harry todavía no la mandaba al demonio.

– ¿Cómo se encuentra Lily? – inquirió repentinamente, recordando que no veía a la mujer desde el funeral de James Potter y no hablaba con ella desde las últimas vacaciones de Navidad.

– Cansada y un poco decaída. Supongo que puedes considerarlo… normal.

Ella asintió. Después de todo, tenía unos ocho meses de embarazo y estaba sobrellevándolo casi sola, sin su hijo ni su esposo cerca para apoyarla. James llevaba cinco meses fallecido y Harry todavía estudiaba en un internado de Escocia, a kilómetros de ella.

No era una situación fácil. Y resultaba evidente que el joven Lord estaba preocupado por su madre. Afortunadamente, Remus y Nymphadora Lupin seguían alrededor para hacerle algo de compañía.

Potter se cambió a la túnica escolar con un simple movimiento de varita. Granger lo imitó, sabiendo también el encantamiento necesario para ello luego de que Lily se lo enseñara durante las vacaciones antes de su sexto año.

Pasaron el resto del viaje sin hablarse. Aún cuando dejaron el compartimento para dirigirse al ocupado por sus amigos en común. Aún cuando a ella le tentaba la idea. Aún cuando él sentía su resolución flaquear a cada segundo que pasaba.

Sin embargo, el pasado no es algo que se pueda cambiar.

Septiembre 20

Mansión Potter, Godric's Hollow

Antecámara, dormitorio de Lily Potter

Harold caminaba de un lado a otro, incapaz de mantenerse quieto. Remus Lupin, Sirius Black y Severus Snape imitaban sus pasos, si bien no tan exagerados. Harold Evans intentaba evitar morderse las uñas del nerviosismo que le contagiaba su nieto y movía rítmicamente el pie para no levantarse y ayudar a los cuatro hombres en la misión de crear un túnel directo a la planta baja.

Ajenas a la actitud ligeramente hiperkinética del quinteto, Jeanne Evans, Ginevra Potter (nacida Weasley, como ya todos habían parecido olvidar) y Nymphadora Tonks charlaban como si nada en un intento de controlar su propia inquietud.

Quizás era un poco excesivo tal nivel de preocupación, pero contrario a la creencia popular los partos en el mundo muggle eran más seguros que los del mundo mágico, aunque no demasiado. Si bien en este último tenían pociones y hechizos y runas y un montón de otras cosas que eran mejores que en el primero, la verdad es que la magia de madre e hijo y la falta de avances técnicos en general hacía que todo eso fuera francamente inútil. Sobre todo en el intento de calmar las ansias de los implicados.

– ¡Con un demonio! – explotó el más joven del lugar – ¡No aguanto más!

– Tranquilo, Harry.

– No puedo, abuela – se quejó el chico –. ¿Por qué les toma tanto?

– Apenas empieza – le hizo notar la anciana –. Un parto puede llevar horas.

– Pero… pero…

Los adultos sonrieron, algo divertidos ante el comportamiento del Lord. Sirius en particular recordaba el nacimiento del primogénito Potter y el consecuente extremo nerviosismo de James, quien en definitiva se había comportado mil veces peor. Si la memoria no le fallaba, el difunto estaba por arrancarse los cabellos cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y apareció la medimaga anunciando el fin del proceso.

– Relájense, los cinco, o les lanzo un hechizo – amenazó Nymphadora blandiendo su varita de forma peligrosa hacia el rostro de su esposo.

De inmediato, todos los hombres ocuparon los varios sillones sentados sobre sus manos para controlarse. Jeanne soltó una carcajada al ver lo sumisos que se volvieron ante las palabras de la embarazada, y supuso que ya tendrían experiencia con mujeres hormonales y magia descontrolada. Bueno, Lily había convertido a su padre en una lechuga cuando él tuvo el _descaro_ de sugerir que estaba comiendo demasiado. Cualquier humano con dos dedos de frente se sentiría temeroso…

Cuatro horas atrás, Peter Pettigrew había irrumpido en la clase EXTASIS de Pociones hecho un bólido, pidiendo entre jadeos hablar con sus amos y el profesor. En los pasillos, informó que su ama estaba en trabajo de parto. Rápidamente fueron a buscar a Sirius y partieron por chimenea. Para cuando llegaron a la mansión Kreacher ya estaba encerrado en el dormitorio con Lily y la medimaga Alice Longbottom y los Evans y Lupin sentados en los cómodos sillones de la antecámara.

Sí, Harry había pasado cuatro horas completas caminando de un lado a otro. Y sí, los otros magos lo habían seguido todo ese tiempo. Y sí, Ginny y Harold se habían contenido horrores para no imitarlos.

Llevaban una hora quietos cuando la medimaga salió de la habitación con una expresión en blanco.

– ¿Lord Potter? – llamó de modo neutro.

Él la miró desde la ventana con Ginny a su lado. Ella se acercó al par con la intención de hablarles directamente, sin más de un metro y medio de distancia entre ellos.

– Han… surgido complicaciones…

– ¿Qué? – susurró el joven, pálido. Carraspeó – ¿Qué… ocurre? – preguntó elevando el volumen de su voz a uno de conversación.

– Hay un conflicto entre la magia del bebé y la magia de su madre – respondió, intentando mantener su máscara firme.

Lily había sido su mejor amiga en Hogwarts, hasta que comenzó a salir con James Potter y Frank Longbottom, su propio novio, decidió por ella que debían alejarse. El linaje Longbottom no se llevaba nada bien con el Potter y ambos herederos nunca se habían agradado. Así que… por esa ridícula enemistad de sus prepotentes novios sangre pura, la mestiza y la hija de muggles debieron alejarse. Siguieron enviándose cartas, por supuesto, pero… no era lo mismo. Y sus hijos habían seguido esa tradición distante que sus antepasados llevaran por tantas generaciones.

– Temo que… – continuó después de un rato, cuando supuso que la información ya había avanzado un poco en la cabeza del chico – es probable que no lo logren…

Harry se sintió repentinamente mareado. Retrocedió un paso y se vio obligado a afirmarse del marco de la ventana para no caer. Respiró profundamente, sus ojos cerrados, buscando a toda velocidad alguna solución para lo que se le estaba viniendo encima. Debía recordar todo lo que había aprendido, ponerlo en práctica, porque él era un Lord y tenía que mantener la compostura aún en las dificultades más extremas para poder superarlas exitosamente. Su padre no se sentiría orgulloso si lo viera ahora, tambaleándose y a medio perder el sentido por causa de una simple noticia… aunque fuera algo tan grave como la inminente muerte de su familia más cercana.

Recordó el tono frío patente de los Peverell, aquél que siempre había ayudado a los herederos de su sangre a controlar sus emociones en los momentos de necesidad. Lo puso en práctica al hacer su siguiente pregunta, esperando que no sonara muy forzado porque eso no le ayudaría a dominar la situación como se esperaba de él.

– ¿Hay alguna forma de salvarlas?

Alice lo miró dudosa.

– La hay, pero es muy arriesgada. No es seguro que funcione y…

La postura de Harold se volvió extraña, como si se estuviera debatiendo entre la tensión y el relajo.

– ¿Cuál es el riesgo? – quiso saber.

La medimaga pareció dudar antes de hablar. Debía tener mucho cuidado con lo que iba a decir y cómo iba a hacerlo. Sus palabras bien podían provocar una lucha entre los Longbottom y los Potter y enfrentar a todos los linajes mágicos de Inglaterra como consecuencia de arrastre mínima. Los sangre pura tenían un sentido de protección muy fuerte hacia los miembros de sus familias y harían lo que fuera por ellos, incluso a costa de sus propias vidas.

– Es un método muy antiguo y raramente usado. Se necesita… a alguien que comparta la misma firma mágica del bebé.

– Un hermano – susurró Severus –. Ginevra o Harold… pero solo él funcionaría, como hermano de magia y sangre.

Alice asintió, esperando que el entendimiento del pocionista no se extendiera a las implicancias del ritual que estaba por sugerir. No era plan de enfurecer a Lord Snape antes de tiempo… bien sabía ella que el hombre sentía un apego abrumador hacia el linaje Potter y todos sus miembros, de sangre o nombre, desde que su madre y la madre del difunto Lord James eran primas.

– ¿Cuál es el riesgo? – Sirius repitió la pregunta de su ahijado.

– Bueno… es... completamente imposible que la señora Potter sobreviva – la bruja pasó saliva en un vano intento de evitar que su voz se quebrara –. La niña… es posible que pase el proceso, pero no es seguro que viva la primera semana. Y… Lord Potter… temo que su vida correría riesgo si realiza el ritual.

Un silencio de muerte se impuso sobre la antecámara. Harry se dejó caer en la butaca más cercana, con Ginny apretándole los hombros (sin saber si daba o buscaba consuelo), mientras valoraba la información.

El joven Slytherin cerró los ojos y apoyó la barbilla sobre las manos entrelazadas, meditando las rutas a seguir.

– ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades si no se realiza? – preguntó, sin mover los párpados.

– Ambas mueren – respondió la mujer con cruda sinceridad, sabiendo que él preferiría la forma directa como todo sangre pura que se respetara.

Con eso, el Lord no tuvo que pensarlo.

– Hagámoslo.

– Pero, Harry… – murmuró la joven pelirroja, apoyando una mano en el antebrazo de su hermano de magia.

– ¿Qué ocurrirá con el linaje de tu familia si mueres y Artemis no lo logra? – soltó Severus, atacando con fuerza al punto débil de todo sangre pura de tradición.

– Ginny lo continuará – contestó poniéndose en pie. Ambas manos de la Ravenclaw aferraron la suya y él la miró directamente al seguir hablando –. Aunque el nombre y la sangre se pierdan, la magia perdurará… y eso es lo que importa. Además… es lo que mi padre habría querido.

No debía aclarar que esa decisión era la que todo descendiente de los Peverell habría realizado sin parpadear, incluso sin mediación del Código de Honor, porque era algo que iba con ellos como regalo de bienvenida a este mundo.

– ¿Está seguro? – preguntó Alice, dudosa. Demonios, si algo le pasaba al joven…

– Completamente. ¿Qué debo hacer?

* * *

><p><strong>Esperen el capítulo 7 y el epílogo para mañana o, a más tardar, el domingo temprano. ¡Juro solemnemente que Tarde terminará esta semana!<strong>

**Ayla~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: por mucho que quisiera decir que HP&Co. son de mi propiedad, la triste realidad es que pertenecen a JK Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VII<strong>

Septiembre 21

Mansión Potter, Godric's Hollow

Dormitorio de Lily Potter

Hacía un buen rato que Harold Evans perdió la cuenta del tiempo que había pasado desde que su nieto mago entró a la habitación para realizar el famoso ritual. Elfos domésticos entraron y salieron durante unos minutos, llevando cajas cubiertas por paños blancos, y luego desaparecieron rápidamente.

A partir de entonces comenzaron a escuchar ruidos ocasionales, demasiado ahogados como para aclararlos aunque fuera un poco. Un par de explosiones que remecieron la mansión entera, también, pero a juzgar por las expresiones de los magos nada demasiado grave. Un olor extraño, como a rosas y sangre y fuego, completaba el conjunto.

No sabía lo que estaba pasando ahí adentro. Pero no le gustaba.

Repentinamente, una tercera explosión más fuerte que las anteriores arrastró una onda expansiva que tiró muchas cosas al suelo y por poco no volteó el sillón que él y su esposa ocupaban. Sintió una presión en el pecho, parecida a esa dolorosa sensación de cuando tuvo un preinfarto, pero distante y cercana a la vez y que en realidad no le hizo el menor daño.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Jeanne, pálida, sujetándose el pecho sobre su corazón.

– Una... presión... mágica – dijo Remus Lupin a duras penas. Parecía que le costaba respirar, y se sujetaba el pecho con la suficiente fuerza para dejarse marcas en la piel –. Hacía... mucho... tiempo... que no sentía... una – jadeó. Miró a su esposa, quien estaba rodeada por un tenue aura azulada traslúcida y parecía en perfecto estado –. ¿Estás... bien?

– Creo que Teddy me protegió – respondió Nymphadora, acariciando su vientre –. Siento la presión, pero no me hace daño.

– ¿Y por qué nosotros...?

– Son muggles – lo cortó la embarazada –. No tienen una firma mágica que pueda ser atacada. Incluso como squibs se habrían sentido afectados, pero... – miró brevemente a la puerta cerrada – Asumo que se sintieron incómodos. De otro modo, Lily no habría tenido una fuente para su magia.

Los ancianos no comprendieron, pero captaron lo suficiente para saber que estaban a salvo de cualquier futura onda expansiva como la que acababa de salir del dormitorio de su hija.

Poco a poco los magos se recuperaron, justo a tiempo para recibir un cuarto ataque. Esta vez no les hizo tanto daño, quizás porque ya se habían acostumbrado a la presión que ejercían esas ondas.

Para la quinta onda, los Evans no sentían nada más que una brisa. Para la décima onda, ya nadie sentía nada. Solo sabían de ellas por la corriente de aire y el consecuente movimiento de objetos a su alrededor.

Cabe decir que, en su preocupación por los sucesos al interior del dormitorio, ninguno de ellos registró que el cielo se estaba aclarando.

Habían pasado la noche en vela sin darse por enterados.

La campana de la capilla de Godric's Hollow daba sus primeras campanadas del día cuando la puerta se abrió y Kreacher salió sigilosamente, cerrando la puerta con cuidado a su espalda. Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con las miradas ansiosas de cinco magos y dos muggles.

– ¿Cómo fue todo? – preguntó Ginny, con la voz temblorosa.

– Mi amo está descansando – informó el elfo –. Mi ama Artemis nació viva y un poco débil, pero la medimaga Longbottom cree que sobrevivirá y recuperará la magia que perdió en el ritual. Y mi ama Lily está muriendo.

En silencio volvió a entrar, permitiendo que las noticias se abrieran paso en las confusas mentes de los humanos. No le gustaba la situación, para nada, y sentía que quería llorar por el sufrimiento de su amo, pero como un buen elfo doméstico dedicado con su vida a servir a los magos debía permanecer firme aún cuando el hogar se estaba destruyendo.

Tomó un paño húmedo, se trepó a una silla y comenzó a limpiar, nuevamente, el rostro sudoroso de su amo. Había tomado mucho esfuerzo de su parte para realizar el ritual, ni digamos que funcionara, y casi toda su magia había sido drenada, pero al final todo había ido lo mejor que se podía esperar de momento. El amo debía descansar, para poder encargarse de sus siguientes labores y no quebrarse en el proceso.

Miró sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de su amo hacia el otro lado de la amplia cama, donde yacía su ama moribunda. Lily abrió los ojos y los enfocó en él durante un momento antes de girarlos a su hijo.

– ¿Qué...? – intentó preguntar, con voz rasposa y débil.

– Mi amo realizó un ritual, ama – respondió el elfo, solícito –. Gastó gran parte de su magia, pero mi ama Artemis nació viva y bien, y seguramente recuperará la magia que ella también perdió.

Las orbes verdes, ya desenfocadas, se ocultaron tras pálidos párpados. Kreacher volvió a la labor de limpiar el rostro del joven Lord.

– ¿Cómo es? Mi hija...

– Hermosa, ama – el igualmente joven elfo esbozó una sonrisa –. Tiene sus ojos y su cabello. La medimaga Longbottom está en el cuartito, revisándola.

Débilmente, Lily giró la cabeza para mirar la puerta que daba al pequeño cuarto contiguo, donde James solía guardar su colección de quidditch hasta que murió y en el testamento indicó traspasarla a una estancia hasta entonces vacía en la segunda planta de la mansión. También tenía un pequeño baúl con la colección completa de cromos de ranas de chocolate, que habían sido enviados a una vitrina en la biblioteca más pequeña del edificio.

Desde la muerte de su esposo ese lugar estaba vacío, y ella no se había atrevido a entrar ni alterar de ninguna forma la soledad del cuartito. Solo Harry entró, acompañado por unos cuantos elfos, y únicamente para cumplir la voluntad del difunto al cambiar la ubicación de lo ahí contenido.

– Kreacher...

– ¿Sí, ama?

– Los cuidarás, ¿cierto? ¿A Harry y Artemis?

– No quisiera hacer otra cosa con mi vida, ama, más que protegerlos y servirles hasta mi muerte – respondió él con absoluta sinceridad.

Lily le sonrió débilmente.

Justo en ese instante, Harry abrió los ojos y verde y verde se encontraron por última vez.

– Madre...

– Harry... cuida a tu hermana.

Y con eso, Lillian Louise Potter, nacida Evans, Ravenclaw hija de muggles enamorada de un prepotente Slytherin de sangre pura, exhaló su último aliento.

– Lo prometo, mamá – susurró Harry, estirando la mano para cerrar los opacos ojos de su madre.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio, en que el elfo doméstico se dedicó a ordenar los utensilios empleados para el parto y limpiar la habitación. Para cuando terminó, Harry ya se había movido al sofá junto a la ventana y se limpiaba el rostro con un paño húmedo.

Kreacher, al ver esto, supo instantáneamente lo que su amo quería de él. Lavó cuidadosamente el cuerpo aún tibio de su ama para luego cambiar su ropa, levitar su cuerpo, rehacer la cama con sábanas nuevas, volver a depositar el cuerpo y cubrirlo con un paño de seda negra.

Para cuando terminó, Alice Longbottom salió del cuartito con sus brazos ocupados por un pequeño bulto envuelto en una suave manta blanca.

El elfo sintió que ese momento, el primer encuentro entre los hermanos, era algo demasiado íntimo como para que un simple esclavo como él tuviera el honor de presenciar. Así, entró al cuartito para limpiar y ordenar todo.

La medimaga tuvo una sensación bastante similar, porque una vez entregó la recién nacida al Lord demoró poco más de dos minutos en darle todas las indicaciones, medicamentos y demases antes de salir de la habitación.

Harry, ajeno a todo, simplemente miraba a la bebé mientras vagamente registraba las palabras de Longbottom. Apenas fue consciente del momento en que ella se fue. Estaba demasiado fascinado con las diminutas manitas, las mejillas sonrojadas, el pequeño puchero, la matita de cabello pelirrojo y los ojos verdes fijos en los suyos con un aire soñoliento.

– Bienvenida a casa, Artemis – susurró.

Con cuidado se puso en pie y caminó hasta sentarse junto al cuerpo de su madre, destapando con cuidado el rostro e inclinándose para que su hermanita la viera.

– Mira, mamá, es Artemis – murmuró –. La cuidaré bien. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? No permitiré que nadie le haga daño. No te preocupes por ella.

La pequeña sacó una manita de las mantas y la estiró hacia el rostro de su madre.

– Es mamá – le dijo a la niña, ayudándola para que pudiera tocar su mejilla ya helada. Sonrió sintiendo que las lágrimas comenzaban a abandonar sus ojos y recorrer sus mejillas –. No va a estar con nosotros, pero nunca nos abandonará. Mamá siempre va a estar con nosotros, Artemis.

De alguna forma, nunca supo cómo, se las arregló para que ambos estuvieran abrazando a Lily. Otro par de brazos los rodeó, uniéndose al abrazo, y un sutil perfume floral le hizo saber que era su hermana de adopción. Los tres, Harry, Ginny y Artemis (esta última no sabiendo porqué), lloraron durante horas.

Por la rendija de la puerta, Jeanne Evans los observó un par de minutos antes de decidir que lo mejor era dejarlos solos.

A veces, ni siquiera un abuelo puede intervenir en un momento familiar.

Septiembre 22

Cementerio de Godric's Hollow

Cripta menor

El funeral ya había terminado, pero todavía quedaba gente en el lugar. Harold Potter, con su recién nacida hermana en brazos, observaba en silencio cómo la puerta de madera de la _pequeña_ cripta de mármol dedicada a las parejas de los Potter se cerraba mágicamente. El solitario tigre sobre la estructura parecía tener sus ojos fijos en él, pero Harry lo ignoraba olímpicamente.

Siempre le había parecido de mal gusto tener dos enormes criptas para enterrar por separado a los Potter de nombre y sangre. Y el hecho de que la más pequeña, la de nombre, tuviera un solo tigre protector, le parecía peor. Pero nunca lo había cuestionado, porque era una tradición de generaciones y un insignificante próximo (y luego actual) Lord como él no podía hacer nada al respecto. Necesitaba la aprobación de siete hombres Potter de nombre y sangre, y no los había desde hacía más de veinte generaciones.

Suspiró y le dio la espalda a la cripta. Artemis se removió en sus brazos, aparentemente despertando de su sueño, y lo miró fijamente con soñolientos ojitos verdes. Le sonrió. Nunca lo había entendido bien, pero los niños magos eran mucho más inteligentes que los niños muggles e incluso recién nacidos parecían tener un intelecto superior. Entendimiento, más bien. No era algo que duraba para siempre, ya que ese poderío mental desaparecía alrededor de los cinco años (según le habían dicho) y a partir de entonces eran casi iguales a los muggles. Pero Artemis... incluso ella le parecía demasiado inteligente para su día de vida.

– Abuelo, abuela – dijo acercándose a ellos una vez estuvieron de vuelta en la mansión Potter –. ¿Han considerado mi propuesta?

Los ancianos se miraron y sonrieron débilmente. Al salir de la habitación de Lily, Harry les había sugerido trasladarse a vivir a la mansión para que pudieran cuidar de Artemis mientras él siguiera estudiando. Era algo temporal, dijo, pero ellos sabían que si se instalaban en ese edificio no volverían a su casa.

Sin embargo... ¿para qué querían vivir en el mundo muggle? Casi todos sus amigos estaban muertos, a los que no seguro podrían ver fácilmente si pedían la ayuda de los magos, y su hija mayor no quería saber nada de ellos.

Harold miró a su nieto y asintió.

– Aceptamos, Harry.

– Me alegra oír eso. Enviaré a unos elfos para que los ayuden con la mudanza, ¿está bien?

– Mh. Mira cómo hemos caído... ahora muggles vivirán en esta noble casa – musitó una voz seca a sus espaldas.

Harry volteó y suspiró. Se trataba, cómo no, de uno de tantos personajes del mural pintado en uno de los salones de la mansión. En realidad, el salón en sí era un mural. Cada uno de los Potter, de nombre o sangre, había sido pintado tras morir.

– Guarda silencio, bisabuelo Claudius – espetó Charlus Potter, el abuelo de Harry –. Mi nieto es el Lord ahora, y tiene todo el derecho de invitar a quien quiera a su casa así como tú nunca quisiste que entrara nadie fuera de Slytherin en tu castillo mientras vivías.

Harry rodó los ojos e instó a todos a que dejaran el lugar. Sabía que sus antepasados se pondrían a discutir otra vez, y no era para nada agradable. De pequeño había cometido el error de pasar por ahí sin su padre (quien, por cierto, estaba pintado en una esquina aún inmóvil, reuniendo la magia de la casa para adquirir movilidad) y no le deseaba la experiencia a nadie.

– Voy a sellar esta maldita habitación – murmuró para sí.

Todavía tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Quizás, solo quizás, eso mantendría su mente lejos de la muerte de su madre y la situación con Hermione.

Octubre 31

Castillo Hogwarts, Escocia

Gran Comedor

Halloween, Halloween, dulce Halloween. La época en que la magia pura se incrementa, la debilidad muggle se hace presente y el entorno se dedica a acosar a cualquier mago sin magia pura en sus venas.

Hermione Granger, en particular, estaba teniendo grandes problemas para relajarse. Todo el día, fantasmas que solo ella podía ver parecían habérsela tomado con su persona. Mirando a su alrededor, sabía que todos los hijos de muggles y traidores a la sangre, y varios mestizos también, la estaban pasando mal. Las clases se habían suspendido ese día, y el cuerpo docente había decidido tener a todo el alumnado reunido en el Gran Comedor para evitar cualquier tipo de evento indeseado.

La magia pura estaba especialmente quisquillosa ese año, y los habitantes del castillo se habían separado en bloques de forma absolutamente inconsciente. A un lado, junto a las puertas, se encontraban aglutinados los hijos de muggles, todos temblorosos y mirando alrededor con ojos paranoicos. Los traidores a la sangre estaban cerca de ellos, en estado similar. Los mestizos parecían más relajados, pero uno que otro estaba un poco respingón de puro miedo. Y los sangre pura parecían completamente aburridos.

En una esquina detrás de la mesa de profesores, el director Albus Dumbledore charlaba en voz baja con algunos estudiantes. Si Hermione reconocía bien, eran todos sangre pura salvo uno que otro mestizo, que resultaba ser hijo de un padre sangre pura.

No entendía lo que estaba pasando. Sabía que en Halloween, por alguna razón, sentía mucho frío y tenía la sensación permanente de que alguien la estaba vigilando, pero ahora era peor que años anteriores. Mil veces peor. Y no lograba entender porqué.

Harry Potter estaba entre los que hablaban con el director. Todos, de sexto y séptimo año, parecían molestos e indignados, pero de momento nadie alzaba la voz. Después de un buen rato, el joven Lord suspiró y asintió. Los alumnos con él parecieron resignados a hacer su voluntad, y el grupo completo se dirigió con los sangre pura mientras él iba con los mestizos.

Pronto reunieron en las puertas a un grupo de magos no-afectados de los dos últimos cursos, y salieron del comedor acompañados por Dumbledore y los profesores Black y Snape.

– Fueron a poner una barrera.

– ¿Qué? – Hermione miró a su lado, donde Cygnus se apoyaba en la pared y la miraba fijamente – Nus, casi me das un infarto. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

– Un par de horas. ¿Mi primo no te dijo lo que ocurre en Halloween? – ella negó con la cabeza – La magia pura, la que corre por las venas de los sangre pura y mestizos de linaje, como Harold, Draco y yo, se rebela contra la magia impura, la que gente como Weasley y tú poseen. En eso consiste el Halloween del mundo mágico, aunque no lo creas. Hogwarts tiene una barrera que protege a los portadores de magia impura en su interior, pero parece que después de tantos siglos se ha debilitado. El director Dumbledore seguramente fue a instalar una barrera nueva, con portadores de magia pura desarrollada.

– ¿Como Harry, Draco y Ginny?

– Eso mismo.

Momento de silencio.

– Nus, ¿cómo está Harry?

El chico parpadeó y la miró confundido.

– ¿Por qué me lo preguntas, Granger? ¿No deberías acercarte a él y hablarle?

– Si no fuera por lo de los Premios Anuales, ni siquiera reconocería mi existencia.

Lestrange soltó una carcajada y, sin contestarle, se marchó al grupo de sangre pura. Hermione lo siguió con la mirada, entre confundida y entristecida. ¿Por qué nadie le quería hablar sobre Harry? ¿Acaso era tan malo que ella quisiera saber de su antiguo mejor amigo?

– Herms, ¿qué ocurre?

Ron se había acercado. Estaba evidentemente afectado por los ataques de la magia pura a su magia impura, pero igual estaba con ella. Desde el enfrentamiento de sextos años el curso anterior estaba más tranquilo, menos impulsivo y más preocupado, y no atacaba a los Slytherins como solía hacer.

Sonrió. Tal vez, solo tal vez, Ronald Weasley podía ayudarla a aclarar esa dolorosa confusión que llenaba su corazón cada vez que veía a Harry sabiendo que lo había perdido.

Pero, ¿qué fue, exactamente, lo que perdió?

Nunca pudo responder esa pregunta. Nunca supo lo que la poseyó para, ese año, aceptar los avances de su compañero de casa. Nunca dio importancia al hecho de que estaban casi siempre cerca de alguno de los fieles seguidores de Lord Harold Potter.

Nunca, hasta muchos años después, comprendió qué es lo que durante todo ese tiempo había sentido Harry por ella. Y demoró incluso más tiempo en entender que, a lo largo de toda su vida, había confundido sus propios sentimientos hacia el joven mestizo que le abrió tantas puertas... incluidas las de su corazón.

* * *

><p><strong>... quisiera saber de dónde salió esto.<strong>

**Ya solo falta el epílogo~~**

**Ayla~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: si tuviera el dinero, intentaría comprar la propiedad sobre Harry Potter. Sin embargo, no lo tengo... y me da la sensación de que Rowling no lo soltaría ni por todo el oro del mundo. Sé que yo no lo haría.**

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo: 15 años después<strong>

Septiembre 1, 2012

Estación King's Cross, Londres

Andén 9¾

Era una mañana como todas las mañanas de ese día. Fría, despejada y con promesas de una tarde soleada. El andén estaba, como siempre, repleto de magos en diferentes estados de nerviosismo y estrés. El reloj daba quince minutos para las once, y el consecuente comienzo del año escolar en el colegio al que llevaba la solitaria locomotora escarlata que descansaba en las vías.

La pequeña familia se apresuró a subir las cosas de su hija en el tren.

– Mamá, quiero ir – se quejó un niño, tirando de la chaqueta de su madre.

– Todavía no, Victor. Dentro de unos años será tu turno. Ahora le toca a tu hermana.

– ¡Falta mucho!

– Solo dos años, llorica – su melliza le sacó la lengua.

Hermione suspiró.

– Mamá, ¿puedo ir a conocer amigos? – le preguntó la niña mayor.

– Adelante, Lily. Pero recuerda que debes estar aquí...

– Cuando falten cinco minutos, ya me lo dijiste cuatro veces.

Con eso, la pequeña de cabello castaño salió disparada hacia la parte delantera del tren. Su madre sonrió. Lily era una niña demasiado sociable y hasta un poco hiperactiva, pero en realidad encantadora. Definitivamente, nada como lo que ella y su esposo habían sido a su edad.

A propósito, ¿dónde se había metido? ¿Y Victor?

Comenzó a recorrer el andén intentando encontrar a los hombres de la familia. En su camino, se cruzó con varios amigos y ex-compañeros, a quienes preguntó por su desaparecido esposo. Finalmente, Neville Longbottom (sosteniendo a su hija de dos años mientras trataba de ayudar a su hijo de doce a subir sus cosas) le indicó la misma dirección en la que ella estaba marchando. Aliviada, siguió caminando.

– Quítate de mi camino, Potter.

Rayos. Justo lo que no necesitaba.

Apresuró el paso, procurando que su hija de nueve años seguía a su lado.

Cuando se topó con la escena, supo que en el fondo lo había extrañado.

Harold Potter y Ronald Weasley parecían a punto de empezar una nueva discusión que, seguramente, no habría tenido nada que envidiar a sus antiguas peleas escolares. Y eso no era bueno.

– No estoy en tu camino, Weasley – respondió el Lord con voz contenida.

Ignorándolo, Harry volvió a concentrarse en la tarea entre manos. Subir un baúl de quinto año al tren es difícil, pero _dos_... toda una odisea aún con la ayuda de los propietarios.

– Ron, no comiences una pelea ahora por favor – dijo Hermione, depositando una mano sobre le hombro del pelirrojo.

El hombre se relajó de inmediato, y ambos volvieron al punto donde tenían que encontrarse con Lily seguidos por un Victor absolutamente decepcionado de no haber visto un duelo.

Se cruzaron con la rubia hermana de la igualmente rubia cuñada de Ron, que cargaba a un bebé rubio de ojos verdes mientras intentaba que su otro hijo, de cabello negro y ojos verdes, no saliera disparado en dirección contraria. Su hija, de idéntico cabello oscuro y ojos azules, intentaba convencerla de que la dejara cargar al bebé.

Gabrielle era todo lo que se esperaba de una mujer de sangre pura. Por el rabillo del ojo, Hermione vio a Harry acercarse casi corriendo a su esposa para ayudarle con los niños. Danielle y Jules iban a comenzar el primer curso, y el pequeño Claude tenía apenas dos años. Artemis iba a cumplir dieciséis a fines de septiembre.

¿En qué momento se había vuelto tan consciente de todo lo que ocurría con Harry? Oh, claro, debió ser a fines de su propio séptimo curso en Hogwarts, cuando se enteró de que él finalmente se había comprometido con Gabrielle Delacour, una heredera de sangre pura francesa dos años menor que ellos. Se casaron cuando ella terminó Beauxbatons y poco después los mellizos fueron concebidos.

¿Cuándo se volvió una persona tan lenta que debía ser golpeada con la realidad en el rostro para darse cuenta de sus propios sentimientos?

No valía la pena ya.

Todos eran felices, ¿verdad? Ginny y Draco estaban casados y tenían un hijo de once años, uno de nueve y una bebé de tres meses. Neville tenía un hijo con su esposa fallecida y una niña con su segunda mujer.

Ella misma estaba casada con Ron y tenía tres hijos: una niña de once y los mellizos de nueve. Harry y Gabrielle tenían tres también: los mellizos de once y un niño de dos años, y se hacían cargo de Artemis, la hermana de Harry, y Theodore Lupin, su ahijado (cuyos padres fallecieron cuando él tenía cinco y siete años).

Todos eran felices, ¿verdad?

Mirando a los Potter, y luego a su propia familia, se dio cuenta de que, aunque todos eran felices, no era así como las cosas se supone que tenían que ser.

Ella debería haberse dado cuenta de sus sentimientos _antes_ de que Harry se comprometiera con la francesa. No _después_.

Ella no tendría que haberse casado con Ronald. Tendría que haberse casado con su amigo de la infancia. El presente no era como se suponía que fuera.

Pero... las cosas habían resultado mejor de lo esperado al final, ¿cierto? Después de unos años, ellos volvieron a ser más o menos amigos, aunque nada como antes. Se veían en el Ministerio casi cada día, al ser ella la secretaria del ministro y él ocupar el segundo más alto cargo del Wizengamot, y tras un cierto tiempo la formal relación de trabajo se transformó en una sutil y pequeña amistad. Lejana, pero presente.

Hermione suspiró.

El pasado ya estaba escrito en piedra. No era posible cambiarlo. Y, en el fondo, no querría cambiarlo. Tenía a Lily, Victor y Emma, aunque no fuera con el hombre que hubiera querido, pero eran sus niños y había aprendido a querer a Ronald.

– ¡Mamá, mamá, mira, tengo nuevos amigos!

Lily, la única de sus tres hijos que había heredado todos sus rasgos físicos de ella y ninguno de Ron, se le acercó corriendo junto a una niña de cabello oscuro y ojos azules, ambas arrastrando por los brazos a otro niño de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes. Sonrió al reconocerlos.

Jules Potter era idéntico a su padre, y a pesar de una fachada de irritación podía notarlo fascinado con la hiperactiva Lily Weasley. Y, ¿quién sabe? Esa fascinación se podría convertir en algo más...

Tal vez, el que las cosas no resultaran entre Harry y ella significaba que no era el momento ni el lugar para que sus almas estuvieran juntas. Tal vez significaba que otras almas debían reunirse.

Era pronto para pensarlo de ese modo, pero... tal vez, Jules se enamoraría de Lily. Tal vez, Lily se descubriría enamorada de Jules.

Tal vez, al final, ellos sí serían lo suficientemente inteligentes para no cegarse con miedo y confusión. Tal vez, ellos no llegarían tarde para seguir a sus corazones.

Tal vez, en otra vida, sería el turno de Harry y Hermione para conocerse en el andén 9¾, ir a la escuela juntos, pelear, reconciliarse, enamorarse otra vez y, finalmente...

* * *

><p><strong>The end~<strong>

**Juro que no tengo la menor idea de cómo perdí el punto e_e! Originalmente, H&H quedaban juntos... pero de alguna forma a medida que iba escribiendo los personajes se negaban rotundamente a mis intenciones.**

**Ah, como sea. El punto es que ha terminado, ¡al fin!**

**Ayla~**

**PD: ¿Será esto el inicio de una nueva historia?... nah, mejor dejo la situación Jules&Lily a su imaginación :3 Aunque quizás venga un OS Artemis&Harry&Teddy, y... si me inspiro, tal vez un epílogo del epílogo con los enanos ya mencionados (a.k.a. tercera generación).**

**PPD: El reloj de mi computador dice que es apenas viernes, un poco pasada la medianoche. No actualicé antes porque estaba demasiado ocupada arreglándomelas para terminar el año escolar sin tener un ataque de estrés por todas las cosas que se me juntaron en los tres primeros días de esta semana. Digamos que me había olvidado de eso cuando dije que actualizaría el domingo...**


End file.
